Royal Pair, Royal Pain
by mikkimikka
Summary: Ryoma is dating Keigo Atobe! Not if the Regulars have anything to do about it! RoyalPair.AtoRyo or PillarPair.TezuRyo?
1. Intervention

AN: Hello I do not normally write humor... this isn't random humor though, btw. I dunno what to classify it as but it's not random.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

ROYAL PAIR, ROYAL PAIN

Step 1 : Intervention

It all started when Eiji Kikumaru overheard the phone call. Ryoma Echizen had a smile on his face and was laughing, though only slightly.

"Mada mada, dane," the boy was saying. "You think it'll be that easy?"

There was a pause and another slight laugh.

"You're so cocky, Keigo."

Eiji, who was listening safely from the opposite side of the wall, stopped to consider this… Keigo. Who was Keigo?

"Ok then. Cya later," Ryoma was now saying. He ended the call and placed the phone in his pocket, shouldering his school bag and walking away with that same smile on his face.

--------------

"Ochibi is in love!" Eiji exclaimed, running back to his friends who had just rounded the corner, ready to go home. It was the last day before summer break, so of course they'd be annoyed at being stopped… but then again, Echizen in love? What could Eiji be talking about? Oishi asked just that.

"Eiji, what are you talking about?"

"He was smiling and laughing on the phone!" Eiji exclaimed. "And then when he got off he walked off still smiling, nya!"

Inui pulled out his notebook, "Yes this does seem to be the behavior of one in the state of infatuation. I have also noticed some peculiarities in him lately but hadn't a chance to fully observe him"

"He… he could have been talking to his best friend or maybe his mom," Taka reasoned.

"No! He was talking to someone named Keigo!" Eiji waved his arms up and down frantic.

"Keigo…" Fuji mused. "We all know a Keigo."

"We do?" Eiji asked.

Fuji nodded. "Yes, it's--"

"Atobe," Tezuka said, finally speaking. Unfortunately, that's all he said so everyone turned their attention back to little Fuji.

"Yes, Atobe. It seems our dear Ryoma has a thing for Atobe," Fuji said with a laugh.

"No! Ochibi has a girlfriend before me!" Eiji anguished.

"I wouldn't call Atobe a girlfriend," Taka again reasoned.

"Still! I want a girlfriend!" Eiji groaned.

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Oishi suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone around them.

"Shuichirou!" Eiji gasped. "Don't do that, nya!"

"No, Eiji! I'm serious!" Oishi went on, worrying like a madman. "Is Atobe really serious? He might hurt poor Ryoma-kun. He's such a good boy and Atobe is such a--- We can't let that Hyotei scum corrupt our Ryoma! Besides, I always figured he'd end up with Tezuka."

Immediately, 5 pairs of eyes turned to Tezuka. Tezuka crossed his arms, trying best to not look bothered.

"What! Ochibi and Tezuka!?" Eiji asked.

"Don't believe everything you hear," Tezuka replied calmly. However, he couldn't help the slight pink threatening to assault his cheeks.

"Well, regardless, it's obvious that Echizen likes Atobe and not Tezuka," Inui said, scribbling a note.

Tezuka felt a stab in the chest.

"What should we do?" Taka inquired.

"We must stop this before it starts!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Yes, nya! We must have Ochibi see he doesn't need a stinky Atobe when he has his own Buchou right here!" Eiji patted Tezuka's back.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Tezuka announced, turning to walk away. Fuji grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere," the genius smiled. "Now. Eiji you call Momo. Inui you call Kaidoh. We've got ourselves a real situation here."

----------------

45 minutes later at the Echizen home.

"Ok, so you know the plan?" Oishi asked one more time.

He and the other regulars were all gathered outside of Echizen's home going over the plan one more time.

"Yes, I go and ask for Echizen," Momo said. "Then when he comes out we all ambush him in the genkan!"

"Yes! And leave the interrogating to me," Fuji smiled. He then turned to Taka, "If he acts up you beat him into submission."

"What---- but--" Taka began. But Fuji put a racket in his hand. "BURNING! I'll save you RYOMA!"

"This is so stupid," Kaidoh hissed. Tezuka agree but said nothing as Fuji was keeping a firm hold on him.

Taka, crazy from holding the racket, ran to the door.

"NO! Taka! Wait!" Momo shouted!

It was too late, Taka began to bang in the door. Nanjiroh came around from the back.

"What are you kids doing?" he demanded.

"BURNING! Is Ryoma-kun home?" Taka was the only one talking since the others were so scared of getting in trouble for banging in the door.

Nanjiroh was a bit freaked out by the site of the tall child waving the racket madly and asking for his son.

"He went out," Nanjiroh said.

"Out?" Fuji asked, prying the racket from Taka's hands and succeeding.

"Yeah with some kid calling himself Ore-sama," Nanjiroh replied.

"Oh noes!" Eiji gasped. "It's too late, nya!"

"No it's not!" Oishi said with a determined face. "Tezuka, if you were to take Ryoma on a date, where would it be?"

Tezuka's eye twitched.

"Come on! You would know more than anyone where they would be! Just think!" Oishi pleaded. "Think like an Atobe and Ryoma."

"I'd rather not," Tezuka muttered. But then loudly said, "Tennis."

"What?" Oishi asked.

"Tennis. I'd take him to play tennis," Tezuka said, doing well in hiding his embarrassment.

"Then it's been decided! Let's go look at the tennis courts!" Oishi commanded.

All of the boys followed their vice captain leaving Tezuka behind.

"Sorry," he apologized to Nanjiroh for his team mates.

"Come on, buchou!" Momoshirou shouted back at him.

Tezuka followed, groaning inwardly. This wasn't the perfect start to his summer vacation at all.

To be continued….

AN: Tezuka is like the hardest person to write EVER. uhm... lots of OOC here but I hope to get better at it as it progresses. Will this fic be Pillar Pair? I dunno... will it? They are my OTP though so there will be lots of hints... hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Interrogation

AN: thanks for the reviews. I replied to everyone that I could... and if I haven't replied yet I will reply after posting this. Uhm.. what else? Oh yeah, thanks for teh support! This is easily the biggest response to any of my fics ever! Thanks! Sorry for any OOC. More rambling at the bottom.

Step 2 : Interrogation

The Seigaku team regulars rushed all the way to the street courts quite sure they'd be greeted with the sight of Atobe and Echizen sharing a delightful game of tennis.

Momo and Eiji were the first to reach the top of the stairs and there was already a game going on and the two players were definitely not Atobe and Echizen.

"Buchou was wrong!" Momo gasped, as if his little mind couldn't fathom a world where Tezuka could ever mislead them.

"Oh no," Eiji whimpered.

He turned to see the rest of the team bounding up the steps.

"They aren't here," Eiji reported.

"Hmmm," Oishi replied, scanning the court and benches. "It seems you are right. So where could they have gone?"

"They aren't here?" Fuji asked, now reaching the others with Tezuka in tow.

"It seems so," Taka reported.

"Oh noes! This is terrible, nya! Who knows what they're doing now?" Eiji exclaimed his mind going wild with the picture of a rabid Atobe boy-handling their little ochibi! "What do we do!? What do we do!?"

"Calm down, Eiji!"

"We'll find them! They couldn't have gone far," Oishi said, putting on a detective face. It was surprising how into the saving Ryoma operation the vice-captain was getting.

"Yes, if Tezuka was indeed right about them playing tennis it's possible that they are still in the area perhaps enjoying a Ponta… my data allows me to draw that as the likely conclusion," Inui chimed.

"Fshhh…Inui-sempai is right."

"Then we should go back down and split up and search the entire area," Oishi decided.

Everyone turned to go back down the stairs and instead was greeted by a lovely Hyotei pair: Gakuto Mukahi and Wakashi Hiyoshi. Both were dressed in normal tennis clothing, as opposed to the standard Hyotei starter uniform the boys of Seigaku were used to seeing the two in. Tezuka made as if to move out of their way but Eiji only jumped right back in front of them.

"Hoi! And where are you two going?" Eiji interrogated.

"Eiji, let them pass," Tezuka commanded, but Eiji was not having it.

"No, Tezuka! They are with the enemy!"

What!?" Mukahi and Hiyoshi managed to exclaim.

"He's right!" Oishi noted, joining Eiji's side. The other boys of Seigaku all muttered their agreement and even Kaidoh hissed in a tone of confirmation.

Tezuka felt like his team had finally lost their minds.

"We're here to play tennis, so if you don't mind," Hiyoshi attempted to step forward but Momo extended his arm out to stop him.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Momo announced.

"Yeah, not until you answer our questions, nya!" Eiji chimed in.

"Yeah, and who's gonna make us?" Mukahi countered.

The entire Seigaku team, minues Tezuka, crossed their arms and puffed out their chest glaring in a mean manner.

Mukahi and Hiyoshi took a step back.

"Uh, We forgot our balls," Mukahi said, pulling Hiyoshi by the arm and turning to flee down the stairs.

Momo reached out and grabbed Mukahi, "You're answering our questions, and you're answering them now!"

A long drawn out silence.

"Mukahi… If that's really your name," Momo began, earning groans from everyone. "What are you doing here?"

"We already told you! Tennis!"

"Likely story!" Momo shouted.

Taka tapped Momo's shoulder, "Momo, they have their tennis gear."

"Oh right…"

"Let me handle this," Fuji said stepping forward. "Mukahi… It's quite a lovely day. The sun is shining… our month long summer vacation has now began, what better way to spend it than a nice date."

Mukahi and Hiyoshi both flushed dramatically.

"N,no it's not like that!" Mukahi gestured with his hands.

"Gekokujou," was Hiyoshi's only reply.

"No? Are you sure?"

Both the Hyotei boys looked down.

Fuji continued, picking his words carefully with great skill, "And perhaps you're on a double date… with say… I don't know--"

"Where's Ryoma and Atobe, nya!?" Eiji exclaimed, popping up behind Fuji.

Mukahi's eyes bulged wide.

"What are you talking about? Atobe and that little runt?" the little Gakuto asked.

"Yes, they're dating. Don't you know anything about it?" Oishi asked in return.

Mukahi shook his head no, still a little stunned by the revelation.

"Is what you say true?" a deep kansai drawl interrupted their conversation and all turned towards its source.

"Yuushi!" Gakuto gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Jirou and I were spying on you and Hiyoshi's date of course," Oshitari said with a small smile sending Mukahi into a mini tantrum and Hiyoshi to growl out a threat of some sort. Jirous was sleeping on some random bench. Oshitari returned his attention to the Seigaku regulars. "Well?"

"I overheard Ochibi talking with Atobe on the telephone today! He called him Keigo and was blushing and laughing and smiling, nya!" Eiji said in one breath.

Oshitari rubbed his chin. "How strange. If knew those two were dating I wouldn't have wasted my time with those two." he gestured towards his team mates. "Anyway, it seems my gut was completely off course with this one."

"What do you mean… your gut?" Oishi asked, ears perking up for another revelation.

"I had always thought Atobe or Ryoma would end up with Tezuka… not with each other," Oshitari turned his gaze towards the Seigaku captain, and so did all of the others.

"Tezuka!" Oishi gasped.

"No! No! No! Tezuka you dog you! You led them both on didn't you! Now they had to find comfort in each others arms!" Eiji dropped to the ground in anguish.

"Don't be ridiculous." That was Tezuka.

"Actually I think it's cute!" Taka had the audacity to admit.

"Your little midget seduced our noble captain!" Gakuto mourned.

"You don't believe that do you?" Hiyoshi asked his boyfriend.

"Heh, no. If I know Atobe it was him who did all the seducing," Gakuto said with a grin. Both boys giggled uncharacteristically.

The entire large, and very intimidating, group of hyper active boys began to chatter and argue amongst themselves over the startling news of the day. Well, all except for Tezuka who just looked very much annoyed, Taka who was trying to act as a mediator, and Oishi who looked really really worried.

"That is ENOUGH!" Kaidoh screamed. All eyes turned towards the snake boy. "Fshhhh. We cannot let this go on! Ryoma being with anyone, Atobe or Tezuka is all too much. He's only 12... And…" kaidoh blushed, "We don't even have girlfriends or… boyfriends yet!"

"Kaoru's right," Oishi said, stepping forward. "We must save Ryoma."

The Hyotei kids were starting to walk away when Oishi called them back.

"Oshitari!"

"Yes?" the kansai genius asked.

"Where do you think Atobe would take someone on a date?"

"And why should we help you?" Mukahi cut in between his friend and the Seigaku vice-captain.

"Because… I know your secret! All of your secrets," Oishi looked at all three Hyotei boys.

Gakuto's eyes widened in horror. "N,no… not that--"

"Gakuto, he's bluffing," Hiyoshi glowered.

Oishi chuckled, "Ok, so you saw through that one."

"Yeah, but we will help you," Oshitari said.

"What? We will?" Gakuto asked.

Oshitari only nodded, his glasses glinting sinisterly in the sunlight.

To be continued….

AN: This story is mostly about Tezuka and the regulars, rather than the actual goings on of Atobe and Ryoma's relationship. However, they will finally appear next chapter and will be having fun too! uhm... i am a university student so please bare with me when it comes to updates. I'll try a once a week schedule, but I also have another fic, Eye Contact, that I will try to update again before this one. Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Relocation

AN: So i lied in my last update about getting on a schedule for this. Sigh. well I hope to start updating regular for this as I finished my fic Eye Contact. But my main priority is my fic My Heart Draws a Dream. sorry for the shortness

Step 3 : Relocation

Mukahi, Akutagawa, Hiyoshi, and unfortunately Oshitari as well, were of no use to the Seigaku regulars in their quest to find Ryoma and his boyfriend. They searched all of the locations Oshitari noted Atobe had taken other dates but no Echizen and Atobe pair were found. The group now tired from all their traveling all made their way to the Akihabara station.

"Hoi, Oshitari, do you really think Ochibi and Atobe would be here, nya?" Eiji voiced, as he held onto the bar of the train to keep himself steady.

"Actually, this is the place I would least expect to see Atobe on a date," Oshitari replied. "However, this is the only area we haven't fully checked."

Oishi sighed, clutching his stomach. "I'm so hungry I could eat this train! I really hope we find him."

"Yeah me too," Taka sighed. "It's already getting late."

"What!? You're going to let Ochibi become prey to that Atobe over your stomach!?" Eiji cried out.

"Yeah Oishi-sempai! I misjudged you! I thought u cared about Echizen's fate!" Momo declared.

"Well I never knew you were one to turn down food, fssshhh--"

"What!? What was that, Viper!?" Momo turned towards his classmate beside him, ready to start a fight.

"Momo-chan!" Eiji pulled Momo back by the arms.

"Yes, really. You're causing people to stare," Hiyoshi sighed, not breaking his gaze from the window.

"Aw! Hiyoshi-kun!" Gakuto grabbed his boyfriend's arm. "Are you embarrassed? Don't worry Kikumaru's annoying me too!"

"What? You know you didn't have to tag along you know, nya!" Eiji growled, picking up on the Hyotei pair's conversation.

Tezuka was standing furthest away from all of the action, trying best to remain uninvolved. He didn't know how it escalated so far as to include all of Seigaku's regulars plus a portion of the Hyotei squad of regulars. Really, was it really that big of a deal who Echizen decided to date in his free time. Tezuka tried to convince himself of this fact and yet something in him didn't sit too well. What did Echizen see in Atobe. Well, the other boy was charming… if you were into that sort of thing. But that's the point, Tezuka couldn't understand what would lure Echizen to someone like Atobe. Echizen was a bit of a brat but Tezuka wouldn't label him as high maintenance. Tezuka always figured Echizen would go for someone of a more reserved nature… someone like… him.

Tezuka felt his face heat up and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he almost (just almost) jumped in the air.

"Fuji," Tezuka said, turning his bespectacled stare towards the genius, not betraying his suddenly wayward thoughts.

"Tezuka, this is our stop."

Tezuka looked and saw the rest of the troop were getting off the train and fell into step with them. He couldn't believe where his train of thoughts had led him. How could he be so careless to have that kind of a thought?

Thee troop came out of the station a bit. A few pretty girls handed some of the boys tissues with advertisements on them as they stepped out onto the streets.

"Nya Those girls were really pretty, ne? Oishi?" Eiji beamed as he skipped along side his doubles partner.

"Aw so that's Eiji-sempai's type, huh?" Momo chimed, forcing himself between the golden pair.

"Egh! Momo-chan I never said that! Besides they're too old for me," Eiji said a small blush coming to his cheeks.

"You two, don't forget why we're here," Oishi reminded.

"Yes, Akihabara is a huge district to cover in just the few minutes of daylight we have left," Inui replied.

The group made their way through the streets pausing to look at gadgets and stare at the pretty girls used to promote them. They even stopped at a few stores to look at the items. They were just exiting a small store selling cameras when suddenly their target was spotted! There at the intersection crossing the street were Echizen and Atobe!

-to be continued-

AN: this chapter is so short and bad that i'm embarassed. but it's mostly a buffer to show that I still am working on this and we get to see the Altercation in the next chapter. haha.


	4. Falsification

AN: the hardest fic for me to write is definently this one. I... it's a real challenge. I never want to write humor again after I finish this.

Chapter 4: Falsification

Ryoma sat in the plush booth, being careful to keep the perfectly wrapped box nicely at his side. He didn't spend all of those hours scanning department store after department store for it for nothing. Ryoma smiled, Nanako would be so happy. Ryoma looked across the table as Atobe settled in the booth. He took a slight glance to his right and saw a large table currently populated by a bunch of vaguely familiar, yet mustached men. He'd ignore though. It was too creepy to bother with.

"Hey Monkey King," Ryoma began and smiled to himself when he noticed the twitch in his boyfriend's brow. "Keigo. Thanks for coming with me today."

"It wasn't a problem. Ore-sama would take any opportunity to accompany you. Besides, if it weren't for my expertise you would have never gained the much desired item."

"Yes… you're probably right," Ryoma said softly, suddenly deciding to look over the menu. However a slight rustling of a large potted tree startled him and he looked up. The tree stopped moving so Ryoma merely attributed it to the wind from the opening and closing of the door.

------------

"Gakuto, stop moving," Oshitari commanded his friend.

"But Yuushi--"

"Shhh," Oshitari frowned. Gakuto's constant moving was bound to get them caught. It didn't help that their hiding place was already very poor. They lost Jiroh along the way so it was only Mukahi, Oshitari, and Hiyosih hiding behind an overgrown potted plant while Seigaku hid elsewhere. Yes, by safely observing the couple from a far they could find the best way to approach them without arousing any--

"Nya, and can I have the chocolate shortcake with extra whipped cream!?"

Oshitari's eyes twitched as he turned in the direction of the voice. Eiji, Oishi, and the rest of the Seigaku regulars were all sitting at a rather large table in the middle of the restaurant ordering their meals rather loudly. Oshitari already knew their cover was blown now.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Oishi said.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!?" Gakuto yelled, jumping out of the bush and approaching the table of Seigaku regulars.

"We're ordering food," Kikumaru replied curtly, before turning to ask Momo what he wanted.

"And what about our cover!?" Gakuto flailed his arms.

"Gakuto," Hiyoshi came up behind his boyfriend and sometimes doubles partner, placing an arm on his shoulder. "I think this is their cover."

Gakuto and Oshitari both stared at Hiyoshi like he was an alien and then back at the Seigaku regulars. Their cover but… how-- oh….

Fake mustaches.

Everyone at the table was wearing a false mustache. Including Tezuka, and it was truly a sight to see. There were thin mustaches, thick mustaches, and curly, long, grey, black. Eiji even had a mustache goatee combo!

Oshitari was overwhelmed by the revelation. So this was their not so cleaver disguise? There was no way Atobe or Echizen were foolish enough to fall for it.

Oshitari suppressed a groan when he heard Atobe call his name.

"I hope you three aren't talking to such strange men!"

The three Hyotei boys turned to face their captain who approached the table with caution, not wanting to gain the attention from the mustached group of men who he figured were either sexual predators or the Seigaku regulars badly disguised.

"No, not at all," Mukahi exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

"Then Ore-sama can only assume you were spying!"

"No way we'd never!" Mukahi again replied, laughing as if that were a true impossibility.

A sleepy Jirou shuffled over from nowhere.

"Huh!? But aren't we helping Seigaku with the--"

Hiyoshi grabbed his sempai, slapping a hand over the sleepy boy's mouth. Atobe arched his brow in a questioningly manner before turning his attention completely towards Oshitari, the only sane one left in the group.

"Helping Seigaku with…" Oshitari wasn't given the chance to finish when Ryoma came to Atobe's side.

"What are your team mates doing here?" he was saying before his golden eyes fell upon the sight behind the Hyotei quartet. Seated at the table was the large and creepy group of mustached men, and upon closer inspection they weren't just your ordinary creepy men.

Echizen took a hesitant step forward, and the man closest to him backed away in his seat, eyes widening a little and blushing too. That didn't stop the young prodigy from executing his next move. With one swift movement he tugged off the mustache, earning a hiss from his victim.

"Kaidoh-sempai!" Echizen half gasped, half groaned.

The boy turned to the other mustached men who suddenly looked really guilty. Echizen shook his head and turned to observe his boyfriend's reaction. Atobe reacted just as expected saying,

"Ore-sama demands an explanation!"

To be continued…

AN: HARD HARD HARD! but reviews are what keep me going. sigh. i try to reply to em all but not all of em are that deep to have much to reply to. i'll try to reply to everyone this time around though even iff just a simple "thanks" because i really am thankful. if it's any consolation i reply to every reviewer for my other fics. haha so if you want a sure reply read and review one of those. ok end of shameless self plug. thanks for reading and review.


	5. Consultation

AN: this chapter is not funny.

Step 5 : Consultation

"And that's when you saw us here," Oshitari concluded.

"…With the mustaches," Fuji added. "And the others behind the fichus."

Everyone's heads sagged low in shame as Fuji and Oshitari finished up their tales. There was a moment of silence when even the great Ore-sama had nothing to say to them. Oshitari and Fuji were sitting opposite Atobe and Ryoma at their table. The Seigaku regulars and the few Hyotei regulars were crowded behind them all very much shamefaced. Echizen was the first one to break the silence.

"Mada mada dane, Sempai," he said looking at Fuji but likely addressing them all.

They all blushed deeply, with the exception of Fuji and Tezuka. Fuji seemed to be more amused than ashamed and Tezuka was fighting hard to keep his stoic façade despite the situation.

"Ore-sama cannot believe you would have resorted to stalking," Atobe said finally finding his voice. "If you really wanted to know who Ore-sama was dating you could have just asked."

"Like we care who you're dating!" Eiji busted out in anger, forgetting he was supposedly in trouble. He pointed a stubby finger at Atobe.

"Yeah as long as it isn't Echizen-kun!" Momo joined.

Atobe stared at the finger pointing at him incredulously.

"But I like Keigo-sama," Ryoma deadpanned much to everyone's astonishment. Tezuka felt his stomach drop even further. Ryoma continued, "And, Eiji-sempai, you can take off that mustache now."

"Oh right!" Eiji ripped off his mustache, and then grabbed at his face in pain. Everyone chose to ignore him and continue on with the conversation.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you weren't doing any perverted things to our Echizen," Fuji said to Atobe, flashing his blue eyes.

Atobe was oblivious to the aura of death emanating from Fuji but Echizen sensed the danger.

"It's ok, Fuji-sempai. We weren't on a date," he said.

"Huh?" that caught everyone's attention.

Ryoma lifted up the box that was sitting beside him. "It's my cousin's birthday tomorrow. Keigo came with me to pick out her gift."

"Ochibi no!" Eiji exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind Ryoma's chair and wrapping his arms around the small boy's neck. "Don't let him fool ya! Today it's small errands and tomorrow it's kissing!"

Ryoma looked dumbfounded at Eiji, "What do you mean? Just because Keigo's my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to kiss him."

There was yet another silence before Gakuto erupted into a loud laugh.

"Aha! You sure know how to pick 'em! Come on Wakashi-kun!"

Hiyoshi also looked like he was on the verge of laughing. He gave Atobe and Ryoma another look before he followed his boyfriend out of the restaurant. Soon, the others began to follow their lead, leaving only Fuji, a held hostage Tezuka, Jiroh, and Eiji with the couple.

"Hey Atobe," a sleepy Jiroh asked. "Can I sleep over tonight?"

"Uh, sure," Atobe said. He then turned to Tezuka. "And Ore-sama can only assume you're the cause of all of this?"

Tezuka merely pointed to Fuji.

"Aa, well… Fuji," Atobe said, standing. "Ore-sama expects for you and the others to leave me and my boyfriend be from now on."

"Of course," Fuji said smiling. "In fact, we should all hang out over the summer break."

"Nya Fujiko why!" Eiji complained but Fuji merely patted the acrobat's back.

"Ryoma, would you also like to accompany Ore-sama home?"

Ryoma shook his head no, never letting his eyes tray from Fuji's face. He may be naïve on some things (like about kissing his boyfriend) but he always knew when his Sempai were hiding something.

"Ore-sama doesn't want to leave you!"

"It's ok. I'll have my sempai," Ryoma replied.

Atobe left reluctantly, dragging Jiroh along with him and leaving Ryoma with Fuji, Tezuka and a pouting Eiji.

"Nya! Ochibi!" Eiji cried.

Ryoma simply pushed passed his Sempai and exited the restaurant.

"Ochibi!" Eiji began to chase after him but Fuji grabbed his arm. "Aa! Fuji, we gotta catch up to him!"

"No," Fuji said. "I think we should let Tezuka walk Echizen home."

"What?" both Eiji and Tezuka asked, Eiji in a loud exclamation and Tezuka more calmly.

"Well, it seems as if our Echizen really does like Atobe. What better way to change his mind then to have him spend time with his own loving Buchou."

"Ah! That's a perfect idea, Fujiko!" Eiji grabbed Fuji's hands excitedly.

"What?" Tezuka asked again.

Eiji turned towards his Buchou and glared as if to say "What are you doing still here?"

Tezuka shook his head. "I…"

"No buts! Tezuka-Buchou! How will you ever find true happiness if you'll let the man you love be whisked away from under your nose! Buchou I respected you! Nya!" Eiji cried in an accusatory tone.

"There there, Eiji. Don't worry, there's no way I'll let that Atobe take Echizen from us," Fuji smiled, opening his eyes to emphasis his point. "Besides, if Tezuka refuses I'm sure _I _can always go after him."

Tezuka gulped and Fuji continued on,

"I always found our little boy to give such a _thrill_--"

"I'll go after him!" Tezuka said, turning to leave the bistro in a hurry. He had a new determination, to make sure nobody was with Echizen, especially not Atobe or Fuji. Tezuka felt sharp pangs of jealousy at the very thought… but as he made his way through the street hoping to catch Echizen on route to the station his jealously became over ridden by an intense fit of nervousness.

-to be continued-

AN: omg bad chapter sorry. i just felt bad about not updating so long. I have been regularly updating my other fics though. so please check those out. thanks for reading and please review


	6. Reconsideration

AN: Hi. another update. hmmm... it seems as if humor really isn't my thing. I think that some might find me as "copping out" but my friend told me that forcing myself to be humorous won't make it funny. So uhm... I decided to go with that advice and just write this story, funny or not. But I still plan to make it amusing if not gut bustingly funny. Oh and this chapter is Pillar Pair-licious.

Step 6: Reconsideration

Tezuka made his way though the crowded streets towards the station. He knew exactly which train the younger boy would have to take to arrive home, since they both lived in the same direction anyway. It would be easy to just have Echizen believe their meeting was a chance coincidence than him having any other motives. Besides, it wasn't in Echizen's character to suspect his Buchou of any misdeed.

Tezuka felt a pang of guilt as he realized he was only going after Echizen in hopes of tearing the kid from his current lover and perhaps securing him for himself. He shouldn't be thinking like that or else he was no better than Atobe or Fuji.

As Tezuka continued on he came nearer to the station and spotted Echizen's mossy colored head. He hurried his steps in an effort to catch up with the boy. It wasn't hard since Tezuka was taller and had longer strides.

"Echizen."

The beautiful boy stopped walking and turned to see who addressed him. Upon seeing it was Tezuka he nodded and mumbled a greeting.

"I hope you're not spying on me. I'm only heading home."

Tezuka felt his cheeks heat up at the accusation, but he managed not to betray his feelings saying, "No. I live the same way."

Echizen nodded, showing that Tezuka's answer was believable. He then turned and continued walking towards the station and Tezuka walked with him. They said noting as they made they continued walking on. When they got to the station they boarded the train quietly and exchanged no words during th ride. Even when they reached their stop nothing was said between the two.

Normally there was companionable silence whenever the two were together, but today the silence was driving Tezuka absolutely crazy. His mind struggled to stay focused on just the task of getting his kouhai home. He speedily made his way, reasoning that the faster he got Echizen home the faster he could relax again. It was his summer vacation and he wanted to spend it not with these kind of worries.

"Buchou--"

Echizen's voice cut through Tezuka's inner monologue and he looked to his right expecting to see the boy standing beside him on the sidewalk, but nobody was there. He made a confused face and turned to see Echizen a little behind him, walking speedily towards him.

"You're walking too fast. Are you in a rush?" he asked when he managed to catch up to Tezuka.

"No," Tezuka answered.

"Oh," Ryoma said, letting his head hang down.

Tezuka hesitated before he turned and began again to walk down the sidewalk. He made sure this time to pace himself with Ryoma's gait. They walked again in that agonizing silence that had Tezuka's belly flipping incessantly. He tried to ignore the boy beside him but it was hard when the other was pointedly staring at him. There was no denying it, Ryoma's eyes were fixed upon Tezuka.

Tezuka held in the need to squirm uncomfortably. He wondered if there was something wrong with him; if he had a booger, or dirt on his face, or maybe his glasses were crooked. He couldn't help it anymore he had to ask the other boy what was so interesting.

"Echizen, why do you keep looking at me?" Tezuka said, not allowing himself to meet the other's gaze.

"Is it wrong to look at you?" Ryoma asked. "It makes me happy."

Tezuka's chest tightened and his face involuntarily flushed as he turned to regard his Kouhai, but never slowing his pace.

"Echi--"

"Aa, Buchou--!"

_SMACK-CRACK!_

Tezuka walked straight into a light pole with a distinct crack. He staggered back a little, trying to keep his balance after the impact, but then his legs gave in under him and he fell to the ground, sitting on his butt.

Echizen had tried to warn him about the pole but it had been too late. He went to his captain's side, hoping he was alright.

Tezuka looked up at the boy. Tezuka raised a hand to his head which now throbbed with a pain that made him forget all about his little crush.

"Your glasses are broken," Echizen said, taking them off of Tezuka's face. "Mada mada, dane. Tezuka-buchou. You got careless."

Tezuka felt his lips twitch at that statement but he managed to not smile or scowl or whatever it was he was going to do. Instead he stood and brushed himself off and then took his glasses back from Echizen's hands.

His glasses were broken. The right ear piece was hanging off like a broken appendage and the left frame had popped out.

"Can you see without them?" Echizen asked.

Tezuka replied that he could but Echizen shook his head.

"That's no good. I'll walk you home."

"That isn't necessary," Tezuka assured the boy but there was no getting the idea out of his head.

If there was one thing about Echizen, he always had to get his way. Tezuka allowed himself to be showed home by Echizen, but it seemed like an agonizingly long walk.

They neared Tezuka's home and that's when he noticed Echizen's pace slowing down gradually to a mere shuffle.

"Echizen, we have to hurry. It's getting dark. Maybe I should get you home first," Tezuka said.

"No, it's ok," Echizen replied. "I was just thinking… Buchou, do I have to kiss Keigo?"

Tezuka was taken by surprise by the question and he almost tripped.

"What?"

"Well, Eiji assumed because Keigo is my boyfriend I would have to kiss him. It never really came to my mind since he's a boy."

Tezuka tried to direct his eyes anywhere but towards Echizen when he answered, "It's only natural that you have those feelings toward the person you like. If the person you like is a boy the rules remain the same."

"Oh, then if I like someone I should want to kiss them?" Echizen asked.

"But only if you like them a lot."

"That makes sense. That's how it is in the movies and my mom kisses me and Oyaji," Ryoma said quietly, mostly to himself and then more loudly asked, "Only people I like a lot, huh?"

"Yes," Tezuka said. They stopped in front of his gate, Tezuka shuffled his feet, and placed his hand on the gate ready to go in. "Thank you, Echizen, for seeing me home. I hope you have a good vacation."

Tezuka opened his gate a little and turned to go in.

"Wait, Buchou." Ryoma said.

Tezuka turned, "Yes?"

Ryoma stepped closer to Tezuka.

"Thanks for the advice, Buchou. I really like Keigo so I'll kiss him tomorrow."

Ryoma nodded to show his appreciation and his goodbye and then turned to make his way back to his house, leaving Tezuka alone to fester in his self-made oblivion.

Tezuka felt like he was going to be sick.

-to be continued-

AN: hope you enjoyed this. I thought this was necessary show where Ryoma and Tezuka stood in their friendship (and it kind of hints at Ryoma's opinions). After this chapter we're going to return to the antics of the rest of the Seigaku crew in their quest to break Atobe and Ryoma apart over their summer break.


	7. Vacation

AN: uh is every other chapter of this a filler or what?

Chapter 7 : Vacation

Tezuka tried to force the topic of Atobe and Echizen sharing a kiss from his head but it was really hard feat to accomplish. As a result, he welcomed any distraction that worked his way into his month's summer vacation.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Tezuka found himself excited about the little trip Fuji planned for everyone that summer. He explained to Tezuka that a very generous friend of his was allowing them to go up to a mountain retreat for a weekend and that seemed like a fine idea. Fuji explained that they would be leaving that upcoming Friday morning and to have everything ready and the bus was leaving from Kawamura sushi.

"Who exactly is coming?" Tezuka had asked when Fuji explained all of this over the phone.

"Oh you know… the usual… Myself, Eiji, Oishi… Echizen--" the tensai put emphasis on the young boy's name but he continued on flawlessly. "Taka, Momo-chan, and a few others. You shouldn't concern yourself. I have everything under control."

And thus, Tezuka left everything under Fuji's control. He didn't know how big a mistake that was until he reached Kawamura Sushi that Friday morning. Everyone was in chaos as parents helped stuff baggage into the underside of the bus.

The Seigaku regulars were all there just as Fuji said, but that wasn't what bugged him. Standing next to Ryoma and Nanjiroh Echizen was a very smug looking Atobe, with an arm slung over the small tennis prodigy's shoulders in an overly familiar manner that Echizen's father failed to notice as anything more than fondness between two male children.

Tezuka froze, his hand tightening its grip on his duffle bag.

"Kunimitsu?" his mother, who was walking beside him, asked, wondering why he stopped.

Immediately, Fuji came gliding over.

"Aa, Good morning Tezuka-san," Fuji said, greeting Tezuka's mother. He turned to Tezuka. "Come on we have to get your things in the bus."

Tezuka nodded slowly and his mother took the bag from him and went to stuff it beneath the bus, leaving Fuji and Tezuka to themselves.

"What is he doing here?" Tezuka asked, as soon as he was able to.

"Who?" Fuji asked innocently.

Tezuka sighed in annoyance, but didn't clarify who he meant. He already felt ridiculous asking.

"Oh! You mean, Atobe-san?" Fuji asked, clearly amused. "Didn't I say that a very generous friend was funding this retreat?"

"Don't tell me that generous friend is Atobe," Tezuka groaned.

"Ok, I won't," Fuji replied.

Tezuka was at a loss of words. All he could think was to order Fuji laps, but they weren't even at practice so that would be so inappropriate. Besides, he couldn't have the parents think he was abusing his buchou powers. That wasn't so at all.

Just then Eiji came bouncing over with Momo on his heels.

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji exclaimed waving his hands. "This is your weekend to steal Ochibi!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Kikumaru-sempai," Momo pointed out. "It won't be easy with his boyfriend with him the entire time."

"Easy? Who said it was gonna be easy?" Eiji scoffed. "This is WAR!"

Tezuka quickly walked away from his insane team mates and joined his mother beside the bus.

"You take care, Kunimitzu," his mother advised.

"I won't get careless," Tezuka replied like a good boy.

"That's my Kunimitsu," Mrs Tezuka beamed. She noticed a stray hair on his head and spit on her hand to smooth it out.

"MOM!" Tezuka blushed, trying his best to evade her but had no luck. She smoothed out that stray hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead, eliciting giggles from the regulars.

Tezuka sent them one look and they all shut up though.

"Ok, I'm going now. Don't forget to call."

"I won't," Tezuka replied.

Tezuka's mom left and soon all of the other mothers and family members were leaving too from saying good bye. Eiji's mom gave him a special travel banana toothpaste and Fuji's sister promised to take good care of his cactus. Soon all that was left was to board the bus.

Tezuka took a head count of everyone.

Oishi (check) was talking to Taka and Fuji (check, check) by the door to the restaurant. Momo was demonstrating to Eiji how to do a dance he saw on tv called the Macarena (check, check) while Kaidoh was staring at him with disgust (check). Atobe and Ryoma were smiling and talking to each other leaning against the building (check, gag and check) and lastly Inui (check)was standing near the luggage compartment, scribbling notes about what everyone was carrying.

That's when Tezuka noticed it!

It was most peculiar. Tezuka knew Atobe was high maintenance but the amount of luggage stored in the compartment was a lot even by that diva's standards. He didn't understand. Why was the compartment so full?

"Inui…" Tezuka said, crossing his arms and addressing the data collector.

"Yes?" Inui replied, looking up from his inspection over at his captain.

"Why is there so much luggage?"

Inui tapped his pencil against his temple and replied, "You didn't think it all belonged to us did you?"

Tezuka felt like bad news was on the way, and be braced himself for a blow, especially when he felt Fuji's cool hand pressed against his shoulder. He turned to regard the shorter teen and gave him a face that urged him to speak.

"Oh, and when I said 'a few other' were coming," the tensai beamed. "… I meant the Hyotei regulars!"

"What?" Tezuka asked, eye brow threatening to twitch, but as always he kept his stoic façade.

"They're inside the restaurant now finishing up breakfast," Fuji replied, smiling so angelically as if what he said was perfectly normal and dandy.

Tezuka didn't even bother to reply. He just calmly walked away, boarding the bus. He found his seat and slouched down, eager to melt into the plush seating (Atobe really knew how to make a trip comfortable) and hoping that somewhere a benevolent god understood him and sympathized and would kindly put him out of his misery.

-to be continued-

AN: ok hopefully some events wil happen next! i have ideas but they never come out on paper. oh well. I REALLY appreciate all of the support this fic has gotten. it is my hardest fic to write so thank you so much for baring with me. thanks for reading (if you liked this maybe you'll like my other stories... you'll have more luck with faster update with those). thanks again for the support and please review.


	8. Concentration

AN: oh goodness

Chapter 8 : Concentration

It wasn't long after Tezuka hid himself on the charter bus that the Hyotei regulars filed out of Kawamura sushi and everyone began to board the bus. The bus was rather huge so there was the option of not sharing seats with anyone though there were quite a few who wanted to share.

Gakuto was one of the first ones on the bus, claiming the back seat for himself and Hiyoshi.

"Wakashi-kun!" Gakuto called to his boyfriend, who was just making his way on the bus behind a groggy Jiroh and Oshitari trailing after them. The three joined Gakuto, not particularly caring exactly where they sat.

Tezuka watched as each boy passed by, since he chose the seat second to the front. Coming up on the bus after the previous Hyotei boys were Seigaku's Fuji and Taka. Fuji took the seat across the aisle from Tezuka and Taka sat behind the tensai.

"So this is where you were hiding…" Fuji said to Tezuka with an ever present smile.

Tezuka merely returned the smile with a stare.

Everyone else boarded quickly after Fuji and Taka. Momo took a seat behind Taka and Kaidoh behind Tezuka. Eiji sat right in front of Tezuka

Eiji was followed by Atobe, Kabaji, and Ryoma. Upon climbing the bus, Atobe was displeased to see his favorite seat in the back already occupied and hurriedly stomped towards the back followed by Kabaji.

"Jiroh, move!" Atobe commanded, making his way down the aisle. "Ore-sama and Ryoma are sitting there."

Ryoma was about to follow, when Eiji grabbed the back off his shirt as he walked by.

"Ochibi!" Eiji called. "Sit up here with us!"

Ryoma gave his sempai a quizzical look before replying, "I'm sitting with Keigo."

"Aw! But you have all vacation to be with Atobe-san!" Eiji wined. "At least ride up there with us!"

"He's right," Fuji chimed in from across the aisle.

"Che, fine," Ryoma said, slipping into the seat beside Eiji.

"Ryoma!" Atobe's voice came loudly as he stalked towards the front of the bus. "Ryoma aren't you going to sit with Ore-sama?"

"No," Ryoma said, not bothering to look up at his boyfriend from where he sat.

"What?" Atobe asked, as if not believing his ears.

Ryoma merely shrugged and Atobe grabbed the crown of Ryoma's head and tugged his head back, causing their eyes to meet.

"You sure?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma merely blinked and Atobe sighed.

"Fine," Atobe groaned before retreating to the back of the bus. He wanted to cuddle with Ryoma on the way up but it seemed the young boy had other plans. Atobe figured he could respect that. He didn't feel the least bit unsettled by it, but that was only because he didn't know the true reason for Eiji wanting Ryoma to sit in front with him.

Eiji and Fuji exchanged knowingly glances just as the last passengers boarded the bus.

Oishi and Inui took one look around before being satisfied that everyone was on board. Inui took the seat across from Eiji and Ryoma and Oishi sat beside Tezuka.

And thus the bus took off and they were officially on their way to their vacation.

"Nya, Ochibi," Eiji beamed. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know," Eiji said. He put his legs in the chair and looked over at Fuji who was busy looking out of his window. "Nya Fujiko!"

Fuji turned to regard his friend.

"Let's play a game!" he beamed.

"A game? That sounds fun," Fuji smiled, scooting closer to the aisle. "What game?"

"I don't know," Eiji said. He turned his head and peaked over the seat to Tezuka and Oishi. "You guys know any fun games?"

"I was actually planning to sleep on the way up, Eiji-sempai," Ryoma admitted, still facing forward.

"What fun is that?" Eiji asked. "We're on vacation! No time for sleeping!"

"I know a game, Eiji," Inui, who had hitherto been observing his team mates silently, said.

"Really?" Eiji asked.

"It's called Concentration. We all sit in a circle and we choose a category.. Like animals. We each in turn must say an animal--" the data man explained.

"Sounds easy enough," Fuji mused.

Inui nodded. "Yes, but you can't hesitate and you can't repeat anything anyone else says. If you do you're out."

"Nya! That sounds fun! Let's do that!" Eiji said.

"Do what?" Momo asked, coming closer from his spot in the middle of the bus and setting down next to Fuji.

Inui explained the rules again.

"Fssh, I guess I'll play too," Kaidoh said.

"Maybe you should sit closer then so we can all hear each other," Inui suggested, patting the empty space beside him.

Kaidoh nodded and moved up.

"What about Taka?" Eiji noted. "We might not hear his answers."

"I can switch with you, Kawamura-sempai," Momo suggested. "I'm loud enough for everyone to hear!"

"Ain't that the truth…" Kaidoh muttered, and thankfully Momo didn't hear it.

Momo switched places with Taka and Taka took the seat beside Fuji.

"Ok! So it's going to be Me, Kaidoh, Ryoma, Eiji, Tezuka, Oishi, Momo, Taka, and Fuji last.," Inui dictated.

"Fun! Fun!" Eiji bounced in his seat.

"Ok! Category is Animals! Aardvark--"

"Cat," Kaidoh continued fluidly.

"Raccoon."

"Nya! Ants!" Eiji bounced, turning to look at Tezuka.

"A..arti.. Anteater," Tezuka stammered.

"No! No! Buchou!" Eiji gasped. "That's a hesitation!"

"No, it's not. I merely stuttered," Tezuka said, meeting Eiji's gleeful gaze with an impassive one.

"Stuttering is not encouraged either," Inui piped up. "I have to say I'm disappointed in you, Tezuka. I would think you would last longer than Eiji at least."

Tezuka frowned. That meant he was out already and the game just got started.

"Mada mada dane, Buchou," Ryoma smirked, very amused at how Tezuka failed so early on at a simple game.

Tezuka crossed his arms. "I suppose I'm out then."

Oishi patted Tezuka's shoulder as if to say it'd be ok before continuing on with the word "goat".

Tezuka watched as the rest of the game went on and the circle of participants grew smaller and smaller. It did make him a little sad to not be able to particiapte but he didn't mind watching so much either. Especially since he could watch the way Echizen's face would light up each time one of his sempai's would stammer or make a repeat. Eventually, Tezuka contented himself with looking out of the window to pass the time and soon the participants were Fuji, Ryoma, Inui and Oishi.

"Nya, Taka you should let Fuji sit on the outside so we can hear him better!" Eiji suggested.

"Maybe a new topic should be decided too. A lot of repeats are getting people because we can't remember everything," Oishi suggested.

"Ok," Inui said. "Who has a suggestion?"

"How about movies?" Taka suggested.

They agreed with that, but that was Ryoma's downfall. He was put out of the game for hesitating.

"I think that Ryoma and Shuichirou should switch seats," Fuji suggested.

"Why?" Eiji asked.

Fuji gave him a pointed look and Eiji caught on rather quickly. If Oishi and Ryoma switched seats then Ryoma and Tezuka would be sitting beside each other and it would look like Oishi only switched so he could be closer to play the game with Fuji and Inui.

"Oh yeah! It'd be better if Ochibi and Shuichirou switch," Eiji nodded.

Tezuka had been so busy looking out the window and admiring the scenary that he didn't realize the switch occurred until he felt a shifting beside him. He turned his head to the side to see Ryoma and Oishi switching seats.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma merely looked at his captain with a small frown and then started to read a tennis magazine he brought on the bus.

Tezuka understood then that Ryoma must have been eliminated from the game. He then turned his attention back to the scenery outside. For some minutes Tezuka managed to ignore everything around him again, absorbed in the green countryside before him. But then he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Buchou," Ryoma addressed him.

Tezuka turned his head, waiting for Ryoma to talk.

"Have you been looking out the window this whole time?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"Oh," Ryoma said with a slight pout in his lips and letting his shoulders slump just a little.

Tezuka eyed his kouhai quizzically before realizing that Ryoma probably wanted the window seat.

"Did you want to use the window?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma's eyes widened but other than that the boy only nodded. Tezuka made as if to switch places with Ryoma and Ryoma happily accepted his coveted position. Ryoma turned his head towards the window, never to look at Tezuka again.

Tezuka was a bit disappointed. When he went on trips to the mountain with his family one of his favorite parts was watching their journey from the window. Still, Tezuka didn't want to refuse the spot to Echizen. It was most likely the boy didn't go to up to the mountains as much as Tezuka did.

Tezuka decided instead to look at the tennis magazine, since Ryoma had left it between the seats. He was reading an article about how to improve flexibility on the court. Tezuka didn't know if he was as flexible as he should be. He touched his stomach as he read the box on ab exercises and was startled when he felt another tug on his sleeve, this time it was urgent and fast. Tezuka looked up and saw Echizen looking out the window and pointing frantically.

"What is it Echizen?"

Echizen turned to meet Tezuka's glance. "Too late."

Tezuka blinked.

"Well are you going to tell me what it was?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma turned his gaze back towards the window.

"If I knew what it was, I wouldn't have wanted you to see it."

Tezuka couldn't help but smile at that, "I guess not."

He returned to the magazine in his hand and then felt a weight against his body. He turned his head and saw Ryoma leaning against him. Tezuka froze up a little. Sitting next to Echizen was no problem, but with the boy so close and leaning on him things were different. Couldn't the boy just lean against the window if he were tired. However, Tezuka decided to ignore it and erad the tennis magazine and soon the boy was fast asleep.

That was when the giggles started.

Tezuka groaned inwardly and turned his head to see that Fuji and Eiji were now the ones who occupied the seats across from him. He should have known. Eiji getting Ryoma to sit in the front with him were all part of the plan to get Tezuka in this very position.

Tezuka decided to ignore it and returned his attention to the magazine. It was best not to humor them. Besides, it wasn't like he disliked it either.

-to be continued-

AN: sorry. it's been a while i was dreading to write the bus ride and as you can see it turned out not so great. next chapter we see what Hyotei did during the bus ride... and the sleeping arrangements at the mountain! ohohoho. Will Ochibi and Atobe share a room? Or has Fuji deviously made a switch!? Wait and see!

OH and one more thing! To get me back into the swing of writing I am offering to do a writing exchange of oneshot fics. I offer to do a fic (we can explain the details via PM or whatever) in exchange for a Mizuki centric fic (again details will be worked out in PM). If you would like to have a fic dedicated to you please don't hesitate to contact me!


	9. Acommodations

AN: starts off kinda funny but the last scene is kinda T... or maybe i'm just prude OO

Step 9 : Accommodations

Keigo Atobe made his way to the back of the bus, stopping at the last seat and frowning at Jiroh who was sprawled across comfortably.

"Jiroh! Ore-sama demands that you get out of his seat," Atobe demanded.

Jiroh looked up at Atobe with a tired expression and yawned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Yea, Atobe. Why?" Gakuto chimed from where he sat, which was right in front of the seats in question. "It's not like you need it now that Echizen's sitting in front."

"I like that seat," Atobe said.

"So do I," Jiroh mumbled. "We can share…"

The sleepy head sat up and made room for his captain who accepted to spot, surprisingly without much fuss.

As Atobe and Jiroh got themselves situated, Oshitari, Gakuto, and Hiyoshi each exchanged a series of satisfied smiles. Operation get Atobe with Jiroh was now officially started. Good thing Oshitari and Fuji already planned the ways to keep Atobe and Ryoma apart and keep Jiroh-Atobe and Tezuka-Echizen coupled as much as possible.

Shishido and Ohtori didn't seem to care much for the plan with Shishido saying that he liked Jiroh too much to support him with Atobe and Ohtori saying he wasn't sure if it was right to meddle on the affair. Kabaji was left out too and Jiroh was asleep too much and oblivious. So, Hiyoshi, Gakuto, and Oshitari decided they were the combatants for the Hyotei side of the effort.

There was no room for failure.

"It's gekokujou…' Hiyoshi muttered as the bus was taking off. He always wanted to make life more difficult for his captain.

Gakuto and Hiyoshi were of course sitting together. Oshitari was across from them. Atobe and Jiroh was behind them and Kabaji across from Atobe, and Shishido and Choutarou who both had their own seats in front of Gakuto's row.

"So! What you guys wanna talk about?" Gakuto asked bouncing giddily and looking alternatively at all of his team mates, only to be disappointed.

Oshitari had already cracked open some cheesy romance novel. Choutarou was happily looking out the window and Shishido had his legs propped up on the seat and listening to his music with headphones. Gakuto frowned and turned to look what Hiyoshi was doing--

"Wakashi-kun!" Gakuto gasped.

Hiyoshi turned his head violently to the side, "What!?"

"Are you… knitting?" Gakuto asked, incredulously.

"Actually it's called crochet," Hiyoshi replied, returning his eyes to his task at hand. "I must perform gekokujou in ever field possible."

"And you chose knitting?" Gakuto asked, with a twitch of his eye. "What are you making?"

"A ball sack."

"…"

"For our tennis balls," Hiyoshi deadpanned, giving his boyfriend a pointed look. "Pervert."

Gakuto blushed heatedly, "I am NOT a pervert!"

"Pfft," was the mushroom's only reply.

"What's this?" Oshitari's voice picked up from the opposite side of the aisle. "Gakuto tried any pervy things?"

"Yuushi! Tell Wakashi-kun to stop teasing me!" Gakuto pouted.

"Well, if you'd rather have Oshitari-sempai as a boyfriend--" was Hiyoshi's reply.

"Wah! So mean!" Gakuto huffed, moving from the seat and sitting with Oshitari instead.

"Why are you all being so loud?" Shishido scoffed, removing one of his earphones.

"Gakuto's being a pervert!" Oshitari teased, hooking an arm around his smaller friend's shoulder.

Gakuto blushed hard.

"I bet none of you guys ever did anything. All talk and no play," Shishido huffed.

"Oh yeah!?" Gakuto challenged. "I bet I've done more than you!"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Ohtori asked.

"I'll gekokujou my sempai by telling them how far I've gone," Hiyoshi chuckled to himself. He then cleared his throat. "I--"

"Ore-sama demands to know why you all have decided to indulge in such a distasteful subject!" Atobe announced, cutting off his kouhai's confession.

"You're just mad that your boyfriend's not putting out!" Gakuto teased.

Atobe only smiled smugly, "I don't need to brag about my exploits."

"Or lack there of," Oshitari rejoined.

"Why I'll have you know, my love life is very fulfilling," Atobe insisted.

"Right," Gakuto said. "And just last week the little brat didn't even know he was supposed to kiss you."

Atobe almost blushed out of embarrassment but then he realized that he's Atobe… and Atobe doesn't get embarrassed.

"Ne, Atobe," Jiroh spoke up, blinking his heavy eyelids. "Is it true you haven't kissed?"

"Of course Ore-sama has kissed!" Atobe replied a little harshly.

Jiroh's eyes widened like saucers and his face began to glow excitedly.

"Really!? How as it? Can you show me?"

Mukahi and the others all stood aghast as they watched Jiroh stare innocently up at Atobe expectantly.

"Yes… yes Jiroh keep that look! Atobe's going to cave," Oshitari was saying in his mind.

Gakuto on the other hand was like, "Oh shi-- who knew Jiroh had it in him!?" He moved back to his seat beside Hiyoshi so he could get a better look at the action.

And poor Atobe… well-- he was staring down into those large shining eyes. Atobe turned his head away.

"I can't show you," Atobe growled. "I have a boyfriend."

Jiroh shrugged. "Why? What's so hard about this?"

With that Jiroh grabbed-- not Atobe-- but Gakuto by the collar and smashed their lips together-- startling everyone, even Hiyoshi-- who dropped his crochet ball sack, and Kabaji.

Jiroh parted after a few seconds, leaving a breathless Gakuto, and sporting a contemplative look on his face.

"Ne, not anything like I imagine Marui-kun to taste like! Thanks for my first kiss, Gakuto!"

Gakuto slid down onto his seat, facing forward-- he really had nothing else to say. Nobody did.

--

So they arrived at the place and rushed off the bus happy to get off of that hell hole. The place was really nice. It looked like a beautiful Japanese style inn. Apparently, the Atobe family bought it and made it into their own vacation house and it had a real hot spring in the back. Everyone was excited and trooped off the bus.

Echizen was rubbing his eyes groggily when Atobe came up..

"How'd you enjoy your ride?" Atobe asked.

Ryoma merely shrugged and went to get his luggage from the underside of the bus.

"You don't have to worry about that," Atobe said to Echizen and the other boys who were grabbing their things from the bottom. "The staff can handle that."

With a snap of his fingers a load of staff came over and began to get their belongings.

"But how will they know where to drop our things off?" Taka asked.

"Don't worry about that," Fuji smiled. "Atobe and I already arranged the rooming arrangements and the servants know exactly where the things go."

Atobe smiled back.

"Naturally, Echizen and I will be together. Come Echizen, let me give you a grand tour or the place," Atobe prompted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Fuji and the others watched as the two disappeared into the building.

"Nya! Fuji! They're getting away," Eiji whined.

"I know," Fuji replied, in a nonchalant mode. "We'll let them have their brief moment of fun for now."

"Aa, I get it," Oshitari said, suddenly standing beside the other tensai. "Make him feel safe. The calm before the storm. Fuji Shuusuke, you really are a genius."

--

Atobe and Ryoma entered into the suite they would be staying in together. It was huge! Ryoma did admit it out loud, but he was impressed. Atobe watched as his boyfriend walked around the room, inspecting it with cat like curiosity. The young heir wondered if Ryoma ever stayed in a place so luxuriant. Well there'd be plenty of time for that later--

Atobe crossed to room and turned Ryoma towards him quickly. Without a moment's hesitation, Atobe bent down and met Ryoma with a kiss that slowly became more heated. It was true that Ryoma didn't know kissing Atobe was part of the boyfriend deal, but ever since Ryoma was clued in they'd been making up for a lot of lost time. Finally they parted and the smaller lad looked up into Atobe's eyes, and within seconds a familiar and cocky grin passed over his face.

"Mada mada da--"

Before he could finish, Atobe's lips crashed into his again. Atobe pushed the smaller boy into the wall and pressed his knee, spreading Ryoma's legs and pinning him in place. He separated again only to say a few breathless words.

"This weekend--" Atobe interrupted his sentence with another kiss. "You're all mine."

"Keigo," Ryoma moaned as Atobe's lips crashed onto his neck. Ryoma's hands flew up and into Atobe's hair.

"Ready or not!" A voice called as the door slid open.

Atobe and Ryoma, still in their awkward position turned towards the intruder… or rather intruders.

There stood the entire regulars of both teams, barging in on their make out session. Atobe frowned heavily and Ryoma pushed him off and picked up his hat which had fallen to the ground in the heat of the moment.

"Oh? Were we interrupting?" Fuji asked innocently. "We wanted to have a group meeting about the plans for the weekend."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Atobe growled. He and Ryoma followed the regulars out the door. Atobe was in no good mood now. If he wasn't mistaken, it seemed like that Fuji had something devious in store for him and Ryoma that weekend… and Atobe's intuition rarely failed him.

To be continued…

AN: thanks guys for reading. as you may remember I offered a fic exchange in the last chapter. I am still accepting offers. I am currently gonna work on my story for MasterAkira. Wish me luck. And if you wanna do an exchange with me just PM and we can work out the details... oh and-- as for the rest of this story-- i plan to have hot springs, hiking, and pillar pair galore! oh and-- i dunno if i wanna do AtoJi or not. Or do Ato and someone else from hyotei. give opinions please.


	10. Deprivation

Sorry for the delay. I just want to be funny. But I'm not. But to make it up to you... more AtobexRyoma stuff in here.

Chapter 10 : Deprivation

Dinner passed by without any major complications. Everyone sat at a set of round tables where chatter and laughter was plentiful, but it was only a matter of time before people started heading off to bed.

"But I'm not even sleepy!" Eiji complained, when he noticed a few people from the other table occupied by Choutarou, Hiyoshi, Shishido and Jiroh, getting up in order to leave.

"I'm sleepy," Taka admitted from beside Seigaku's acrobat, yawning a bit.

They were sitting at a table with the other Seigaku regulars minus Echizen who was seated Hyotei's table.

"What? But It's so early," Eiji frowned.

"If you're not tired I guess you can come up to my room and we can play cards," Oishi offered.

"Nya! That sounds great! I'll go get in my pajamas and I'll meet you in a few!" Eiji jumped up and followed the others who were leaving.

"What if I didn't want to play cards?" Tezuka asked.

"Huh?" Oishi asked, but then realized he had been inconsiderate when he asked Eiji and the others over since he was sharing room with Tezuka. "I'm sorry Tezuka! I could tell them not to come or we could move to another room…"

Tezuka shook his head and stood up.

"No, it's fine."

Tezuka left the table and headed towards the exit too, passing by the other table which was still occupied by Kabaji, a bouncing Gakuto, Echizen, and Atobe. He tried to ignore the fact that Atobe had his arm draped around Echizen, and the boy seemed content.

Tezuka exited the room and ventured down the hall to his room, happy to have some time alone. He knew it wouldn't last long once Eiji and the others come over so Tezuka decided to take a bath to wind down. He gathered his things together and went into the bathroom attached to their room and was surprised to see the size of the tub! Tezuka reached into his pouch and pulled out a packet of hot spring bath salts. He never traveled without some. It was just the thing to make his day complete.

---------------------

It was later in the night when everyone retired to their room.

Ryoma yawned as he sat groggily on one of the futons that he and Atobe pressed together. Atobe exited the bathroom, wrapped in his yukata and sat down beside Ryoma.

"So, how do you like the place?" Atobe asked.

"It's ok," Ryoma replied. "I'll have to see more of it tomorrow."

"What did you want to do? Ore-sama can arrange anything you desire."

Ryoma thought to think for a little bit, before meeting Atobe's stare.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," Ryoma said in a soft voice, that came out in a purr.

Atobe;s eyes widened, marginally, before a smirk over came his features.

"As you like it. Your wish is Ore-sama's demand."

Atobe leaned closer to Ryoma and pressed him down against the futon. Ryoma fell back without a fight, letting his yukata, that was probably loosely wrapped for a reason, fall open a bit at his chest and legs.

Atobe allowed himself to indulge in the look of his boyfriend. He admired the smooth expanse of his chest and leaned down to nip at the boy's collar bone, grinning against it as he felt Ryoma respond by tangling his small hands in his hair.

"Keigo…"

Atobe could feel the moans he elicited from his boyfriend as his kisses landed on his neck.

"Ryoma-kun…"

His arms tightened around Ryoma's waist and he pulled Ryoma flush against his body. This was what Atobe wanted. To be with his boyfriend like this! One of Atobe's hands roamed up and around to fondle one of Ryoma's now perky nipples.

"Should I do that to you too?" Ryoma asked, startling Atobe out of his ministrations.

"Do what?" Atobe asked, turning his eyes towards Ryoma's.

"That," Ryoma simply said, reaching his own hand up and feeling for Atobe's nipple through the cotton of his Yukata.

Atobe's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he allowed himself to fall back, pulling Ryoma with him and settling the boy on top of him so he was straddling his waist. Atobe's hands took hold of Ryoma by the thighs.

"What am I supposed to do up here?" Ryoma asked, blinking down at the older teen.

"Simple. Just follow my lead--" Atobe leaned up on his elbows and Ryoma leaned forward and their lips met for another electrifying kiss--

"SLEEP OVER!"

The door slid open for the second time that day, interrupting the lovers. Ryoma and Atobe turned towards the door to see Oshitari, Gakuto and Hiyoshi, dressed in their Yukata and beaming happily.

"Hope we weren't interrupting," Oshitari drawled as he let himself in.

"Actually--" Atobe began.

"Good!" Gakuto squeeked. "Cos it's sleep over time!"

The acrobat and his little boyfriend followed Oshitari in and they took seats, but not before the small 3rd year yelled into the hallway.

"Come on guys! Party in Atobe's room!"

Atobe groaned as Ryoma slid off of his lap and tightened his yukata.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryoma asked, curiously, as he noticed Gakuto fiddling with something.

"What does it look like?" Gakuto asked. "We're setting up the Nintendo Wii I brought. Time for Mario party all night long!"

Ryoma frowned a little and Atobe began to make his protest when he noticed others began filtering into the room, each carrying a pillow and blanket of their own.

"Woohoo! Atobe! Your room is the biggest so it's the best for our party!" Shishido beamed, squeezing inbetween Ryoma and Atobe on the futon.

"Thanks, Atobe-buchou. It's very considerate of you," Choutarou beamed.

"But--" Atobe began.

"Keigo," Ryoma interrupted, and tore Atobe's attention away from the Hyotei boys now setting their spaces up in the room.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"I'm going to go to Buchou's room, ok. They're playing cards."

And with that the 7th grader made his way out of the room and slid the door behind him, leaving Atobe to drown in the company of his team mates.

-------------------------

Ryoma was happy to be out of the room with Atobe's team mates. As much as he liked Atobe, the Hyotei team were a bit too weird for this taste at times. Then again, he didn't really have room to judge either, since his team was insane as well… but well, he was used to the Seigaku brand of insanity.

Ryoma walked slowly down the hall, allowing himself time to calm down from his earlier excitement. He didn't know exactly how to explain it, but being with Atobe felt dangerous. Atobe made his entire body feel hot in ways he never thought possible and his heart beat fast even though they weren't even doing anything particularly strenuous. It was just a few well placed kisses and yet they left him breathless like he was playing a tennis match. A very… different tennis match. He wondered if it was like that for everyone that had a boyfriend or girlfriend. But who to ask? The only other people he knew that was dating someone was the Hiyoshi and Mukahi pair. They were just creepy.

Ryoma finally made it to the room he knew was Oishi and Tezuka's. He stopped outside and heard no noises coming from the inside and knocked once before sliding the door open.

"Buchou? Fukubuchou?" Ryoma asked, peaking inside.

Oishi was sitting on his futon staring at the tv on the other side of the room that was playing some evening drama and Tezuka was no where in sight. Oishi turned at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Hi, Ryoma. Here for the card game?" he asked.

Ryoma nodded once and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Where are the others?" Ryoma inquired.

"They haven't come yet. I suppose they're all taking their baths for the night," Oishi replied.

"What about Buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"He's in the bath too. Been in there quite a while. I think he's they type to read and fall asleep," Oishi grinned.

Ryoma couldn't help but picture a tired Tezuka Buchou, head sticking up above the steamy water, leaned slightly to the side in a light doze, and glasses slipping to the tip of his nose. It was rather cute.

"I bet he must be like a prune by now," Ryoma commented with a smirk.

"Oh, maybe. You think we should get him?"

Oishi and Ryoma's comment was interrupted by a knock on the door and Eiji's voice from the other side.

"OOOOISHIIII~!"

And with that, the spunky red head and the other Seigaku regulars opened the door and spilled into the room.

-to be continued.

Next chapter: Tezuka's turn to shine! truly. the pillar pair fan in me is dying to write some TezuRyo! And i realize Atobe may come off OOC. he wouldn't allow his team to act like that and he wouldn't allow ryoma to slip out his grasp. but then again Atobe is also (we can assume at this point) not feeling threatened that anyone else may also want Ryoma or may want to snatch him... then again maybe he is aware of the team plan. Who knows... (well i do...) and besides. atobe won't go down without a fight! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA~! (-cries for tezuka-)

thanks for reading. please review!


	11. Trepidation

AN: i have a feeling my awfulness if gonna turn this into angst. I sure as heck hope not... humor humor humor. -cross fingers- i wanna be a humor writer for once!

AN2: sorry in advance for any OOC -sad face-

Chapter 11: Trepidation

"Great! Just great! I lose again!" Gakuto wined, swipping his mahjong tiles across the floor in a fit..

Gakuto, Hiyoshi, and Shishido of the Hyotei regulars were in Atobe's playing mahjong rummy on the floor while the others were sitting on the futons and watching a comedy movie. Both groups were having fun, when Gakuto's sudden out burst drew the attention of the movie watchers.

"What's wrong now?" Atobe asked, the movie had gotten good to him and even kept his mind off of Ryoma, and Gakuto just had to interrupt.

"Yuuuuuuuushi~!" Gakuto bounced onto to futon and clung to Oshitari around the neck. "Hiyoshi's being mean! He won't let me win!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiyoshi scoffed at his sempai, turned boyfriend. "Shishido-san's the one who keeps winning."

Gakuto just pouted at his boyfriend and nuzzled into Oshitari's neck, causing the tensai to pet his red head.

"Now you two, play nice," Oshitari drawled.

"Yea, ore-sama is trying to watch this movie," Atobe scowled.

"What movie is that, anyway?" Gakuto pouted, turning towards the screen.

"Duke of Badminton, live action," Choutarou replied, not taking his eyes from the screen. Kabaji's attention was also glued to the weird live action adaptation of the hit manga and anime series.

"I hate that crappy series," groaned Gakuto. "It's so unrealistic."

"Really? I like Akito. He's like an inspiration, or whatever," Hiyoshi admitted.

"You would," Gakuto laughed.

"I feel sorry for all the other guys. Akito beats everyone in every match. It's not really fair. I like to root for the under dog," Shishido commented.

"Shhh!" Choutarou almost growled.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, "They are too into that movie."

"Yeah. Hey Hiyoshi, you want to go check out Seigaku's card game?" Shishido asked, bringing his knees up to his chin.

Hiyoshi was tempted to say yes, but he didn't want Atobe to get any ideas, and crash Ryoma and Tezuka's bonding time. It was too late however, because Atobe heard his conversation.

"You guys are going to Tezuka's room?" Atobe asked.

"Yea, thinking about it," Shishido shrugged. "Choutarou might bite our heads off if we talk over their movie."

Choutarou was too engrossed in his movie to hear the comment.

"Ore-sama shall come too. This movie isn't that interesting anyway," Atobe said.

Oshitari took his eyes off the screen to look at Atobe and then at Hiyoshi, and Hiyoshi sent the tensai a hopeless look. Oshitari merely turned his eyes back to the screen.

Atobe and Shishido got up and so Hiyoshi sluggishly stood too.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gakuto asked, looking up at Hiyoshi.

"We're going to Seigaku's card game. You gonna come or watch DoB?"

"Coming! Coming!" Gakuto sprang up quickly, and followed Atobe and Shishido out of the door.

As soon as the three were out the door, Hiyoshi spared another glance towards Oshitari before leaving.

In Tezuka and Oishi's room-- their own bouncy red head was suffering a similar fate as Gakuto--

"Noooo! No fair! I had a straight!" Eiji groaned.

"And I had a Full House," Inui replied, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I win."

"Argjdgfdksg," Eiji fell on his belly in the beginnings of a tantrum. "I bet most of my candy on that hand!"

"I thank you for that too," Inui said, raking in his earnings.

Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and Eiji were playing poker, and needless to say, the data player was the only one with a good poker face. Everyone else hands could be read on their faces.

Ryoma and Oishi were in front of the tv half watching some rerun and half watching Fuji do card tricks with the extra deck they had on hand.

"Ok, Oishi, pick a card now. It's your turn--" Fuji was saying, before his cellphone began to chirp, indicating he had a text message.

Fuji reached into his pajama and pulled it out to see a text from Oshitari: "Alert: Atobe heading towards room."

Fuji knew what he had to do. He had to get Tezuka and Ryoma out of there before Atobe could get there-- but with Tezuka still in the bath doing God knows what--

The bathroom door opened and out came a rather soggy looking, but pajama clad, Tezuka.

"Aa, Tezuka," Oishi said, turning to his friend. "We were starting to worry."

Tezuka rubbed at his eyes and plopped down heavily on his futon.

"I fell asleep in the bath. I got careless," the captain admitted.

"Perfect timing though!" chirped Fuji.

"How so?" Tezuka asked, working a comb through his wet hair. He may not have been at home, but his mom would have been disappointed if he let the tangles sit until his hair dried.

"Well, we wanted to drink this soda we brought in here, but we don't have any cups. Could you go get some?" Fuji asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Why me?" Tezuka asked. "You all have been here all this time--"

"Yeah, but they're in the middle of a game, and I'm showing Oishi a magic trick. Why don't you take Echizen-kun with you."

"…"

Fuji smiled brightly and Tezuka could see that the poker players and even Oishi were staring at him and Fuji with baited breath. Only Ryoma seemed to be unfazed by it all.

"This isn't one of your crazy plans is it?" Tezuka asked, narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"What are you talking about? We're just asking a favor," Fuji beamed. He turned to Ryoma and pulled the young boy's sleeve. "Echizen-kun, would you mind getting some cups for us from the kitchen? Tezuka doesn't know the way there."

Echizen merely shrugged and got up and headed for the door. Tezuka sighed and got up and followed the boy out of the room. As he slid the door shut he turned to Echizen with a questioning look.

"So which way's the kitchen?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma shrugged yet again, and without another thought, turned left down the hall. Tezuka followed and met Echizen's pace.

"If you didn't know where it was, you didn't have to come help me, you know," Tezuka said.

"I know," Echizen replied, keeping his eyes forward.

They made it to a stairwell and started to march downwards.

"Then don't you want to go back to the others?" Tezuka asked.

"Not particularly."

"I'm sure I can carry the cups on my own."

"…"

Tezuka was feeling put out by the boy. Didn't he realize that this was all just a trap set by Fuji to get them to spend some alone time together? Tezuka did not want to be a participant in their home wrecking scheme, no matter what. He had to send Ryoma back. He let out a tired sigh before putting on his stern Buchou voice--

"Echizen--"

"Buchou."

They both stopped walking and Tezuka crossed his arms and Echizen merely half pouted. It looked really cute, especially with him in that yukata and ruffled hair. Tezuka unwillingly found himself wondering if he looked ridiculous standing there with damp hair sticking every which way, and navy blue pajamas.

"Am I bothering you?" Ryoma asked, finally.

Tezuka was taken by surprise by the question.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want me to be around you."

"Echizen--"

Ryoma turned his eyes away from Tezuka, an annoyed expression on his face. Both boys didn't quite know what to say. Tezuka was shocked that Ryoma would even care to mention that he was acting weird. Had he been so untactful as to make Echizen think he hadn't desired his company?

Ryoma on the other hand was irritated by two things. One, that his Buchou, probably the person he respected and looked up to the most wanted nothing to do with him, and Two, that Tezuka was behaving so uncharacteristically by being so adamant in Echizen's leaving him alone. All Echizen wanted to do was keep him company. Instead of being all alone and looking for the kitchen, it was common reasoning to think it'd be more enjoyable to look with a friend. Apparently, Echizen reasoned, he was wrong.

"Bye, Buchou," Ryoma hurriedly made his way up the stairs, before Tezuka could even call him back.

Watching the retreating form of the young tennis star made Tezuka's heart throb painfully in his chest. He was only doing it for the boys own good. It wasn't safe to fall into one of Fuji's schemes. Tezuka knew that… and yet he couldn't help but feel lonely standing in the hallway without the 7th grader. He shrugged and turned away, resuming his search for the kitchen. He needed some time alone for real now, to get himself in order, and finding some cups would be just the distraction.

Ryoma ran up the stairway and stopped on the floor where their rooms were. He didn't even realize he had ran until he stopped. Ryoma was annoyed. So very annoyed, and at this rate he didn't even understand why. He pushed his lip out a little more, his pout becoming fierce as he leaned against the wall. He didn't want to go into the room just yet.

"Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma turned his head and saw Shishido, Hiyoshi, Gakuto, and Atobe approaching.

"What are you doing all alone, huh? Ore-sama thought you were going to play cards with the others?"

"I did," Ryoma bit, much to everyone's surprise. Ryoma walked away from the Hyotei boys and slid open the door to the card game room and sat down on Oishi's futon with a huff.

"Echizen-kun, back so soon?" Fuji asked.

The tensai then saw the other boys enter in after him.

"Hey can we play too?" Gakuto beamed.

"No! Not you! Go away!" Eiji scowled.

"I can prove my superior poker skills!" Gakuto grinned.

"What poker skills? You suck at cards," Hiyoshi laughed.

"Wahhh! Waka-chan!"

"Where's Tezuka?" Shishido asked.

At the mention of the name Ryoma's pout deepened, and it didn't go unnoticed by Fuji, Inui, Oishi, and Atobe. Especially Fuji and Atobe.

Atobe shot his boyfriend a questioning look but the 7th grader didn't seem to notice.

"I think I'm going to bed," Ryoma said, getting up and going for the door.

"Would you like Ore-sama to come?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I'm just tired."

With that Ryoma left the room completely. The others in the room resumed their previous activities, with Shishido, Gakuto, and Hiyoshi getting in on the games, but Atobe was left with many questions. He turned his head and saw Oishi and Fuji returning to their card tricks, but the smile on Fuji's face was far too complacent for his comfort.

His suspicions were confirmed. Shuusuke Fuji was up to something, and it wasn't good.

To be continued…

AN: thank you everyone for reading. i know what pairing i want for this fic... but i gonna try and keep it ambiguous. next chapter i plan for it to be the enxt day with either hiking or a trip to the river! please review! i really love to hear everyone feedback! it motivates me! and i'll try to be more funny again!

thanks for reading. please review!


	12. Determination

AN: Holy hell! I'm not funny. it shouldn't be THAT important that this fic stay funny but i feel bad that people click this and expect humor and 6 chapters in gets a Tezuka angst fest! but uhm... in other news i lied about there being hiking and river stuff. it's still the same night. damn me ... BUT! you get to see the inner turmoil that is Tezuka Kunimitsu. but you all have seen a lot of that these past... 12 chapters. hahah i love u tezuka! too bad i'm torturing you in TWO of my fics i'm writing. WAGH WAGH! oh my other fic is another Ryoma, tug-o-war. So if u interested, check it out....

i talk too much. read on!

Step 12 : Determination

When Ryoma left the room, the remainder of the room returned to their previous activities, with Hiyoshi and the others joining in. However, Atobe was left feeling unsettled. What had bothered Ryoma so much? He had seemed fine when he left earlier.

One look at Fuji and it began to make sense. Seigaku's tensai was up to something.

Atobe got up quickly, in order to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Fuji asked.

Atobe felt taunted, but he didn't know what Fuji's motives were. He decided not to humor him and merely answered, "Yes." Before disappearing out the door.

Atobe went back to his room and saw that Choutarou, Kabaji, and Oshitari were still glued to the tv, and Ryoma was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ryoma?" Atobe asked.

"The bathroom," Oshitari answered, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Atobe crossed the room and was about to knock on the bathroom door, when he thought better of it. He was probably just over reacting. Echizen was on the same team as Fuji anyway. So he should be able to hold his own against the genius' devices. However, it was apparent that Fuji wasn't the only one in on the scheme. Tezuka was the one who was last seen with the boy and could be assumed to have left him feeling moody.

"Did he look upset?"

"I didn't notice anything," Oshitari replied truthfully.

Atobe went back to the futon and sat crossed legged beside Oshitari.

"It seems as if Seigaku's Fuji has something against Ore-sama," Atobe stated out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've noticed it by now, Oshitari. Every time Ryoma and Ore-sama get a moment alone Fuji and his bunch come in and ruin it. At first I assumed it must be poor planning on his part, but I know better."

"Now what motive would he have to ruin your vacation?" Oshitari chuckled. "You're being paranoid."

"Ore-sama is not paranoid!"

"Paranoid!"

"Am not!"

"Shhh!" Choutarou said, but with one glare from Atobe he knew to shut up.

"Well?" Atobe asked, turning his attention back to Oshitari.

"Well… Try to think of it from their prespective. Ryoma is like the baby of the team. He's the youngest and the most doe-eyed. Imagine if Choutarou went up and got a boyfriend."

"Ore-sama wouldn't care."

"Don't worry, Atobe-buchou," Choutarou chimed. "I wouldn't get a boyfriend."

"Ore-sama said he wouldn't care!"

"Well, they have more natural affection over there. Besides, it's kind of weird on our side too."

"And tell me how so? My choice in boyfriend doesn't effect any of you."

Atobe spoke with a finality in his voice, but Oshitari managed to counter with a glare.

"Maybe… but it's weird how for 2 entire years all you can talk about is Tezuka and then suddenly you're dating the runt."

Atobe's face remained unwavering, but there was a slight hesitancy that flickered in his eyes. Oshitari knew where to hit Atobe hard. Atobe grit his teeth.

"It was NOT like that!"

"Not like what?"

Oshitari and Atobe turned to see Ryoma just exit the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," Atobe said. "Oshitari's suffering from sleep deprivation or something."

"Right," Oshitari said.

"Were you sleepy? Did you want us to leave?" Choutarou asked.

"Betsu ni," Ryoma replied.

He flopped down on the futon closest to him, which happened to be Atobe's.

"Night, Keigo-sama-tachi."

"Are you sure? Ore-sama can make them leave."

"I can sleep though anything," Ryoma assured them, not even opening his eyes.

"How much more time is left in the movie?" Atobe asked Choutarou.

"Just a few more minutes. He just beat the Nishigawa Ace."

"Ok, then, but after that you guys have to go," Atobe permitted.

He leaned back on the futon next to Ryoma and turned to face him, Oshitari's words on his mind. He did like Ryoma and he'd just have to prove to both their teams that he was the best possible suitor for him.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tezuka rounded another corner in the huge house.

"I swear I just saw that painting," he murmured with dismay…

He was lost…

And as luck would have it, he was also lost in the muddle of his mind. Ryoma Echizen was not his. He enver was his and now thanks to his team mates, he couldn't keep his mind away from the young boy. He knew that he held a special fondness for Ryoma, but to call it a crush, well, Tezuka felt like that would take it too far. However, sometimes when they played, or walked, or even simply had a brief moment of contact, Tezuka always felt something. He just couldn't define it… He couldn't get close anymore. He was afraid of the consequences. He was afraid that he would act carelessly, and do something impulsive and horrible, and then Echizen would really hate him.

Tezuka couldn't have that, even if that meant avoiding Echizen for the rest of the trip!

-------------------------

Fuji couldn't be happier.

---------------------------

-to be continued-

AN:Thanks for reading. I was gonna write more and make a whole Fuji monologue and spill the plan... BUT i liked the look of that sentence alone! HAHA


	13. Contemplation

AN: i apologize for my tardiness. i want to write good chapters but...

Step 13 : Contemplation

The next morning breakfast was served bright and early. It was the first day of the weekend in the mountains and so everyone was up bright and early so the activities could get started. Even the heavy sleepers were roused by their teammates and dragged down the stairs into the dining hall.

People were getting together and discussing the plans for that day. They were able to have free use of the facility as well as the grounds. There were full service tennis courts, a pool, open air bath, recreation room with billiards and ping pong, as well as nature trails that ran in every direction. There was no lacking to the possibilities and different adventures to get involved in.

"Nya! Let's go swimming!" Eiji beamed, bouncing in his seat, already hyper.

"I also wouldn't mind a swim," Oishi nodded. "Who else would like to go swimming?"

"Me! Me!" Eiji raised his hand and waved it.

"We already know you, Kikumaru-sempai," Momo said. "I actually wanted to check out the gym here."

"fssssh, hey who told you to go stealing my ideas?" Kaidoh hissed.

"What do you mean? I been had this idea ever since I found out about the gym!" Momo countered.

"I wouldn't mind checking out the gym either. This would be a good time to get some intense training in," Inui butted in.

"Ok, so I guess You, Kaidoh and Momo-chan are going there and not swimming?" Oishi asked.

"That's no fun. Why not swim? It's kind of like training but more fun!" Eiji pleaded.

"I think swimming sounds fun too," Fuji smiled. Taka agreed.

"It'd be more fun if we had some girls around," Momo sighed. "I'm going to warm up. See you guys at lunch I guess."

The power player got up and left, and Inui and Kaidoh followed behind.

"Ok so I guess the rest of us are swimming, right Tezuka-buchou?" Eiji asked, turning to his captain.

All eyes went to Tezuka.

"Well--" Tezuka began.

"We should all go swimming. Ochibi too!" Eiji clapped.

"Actually I wanted to go take a walk," Tezuka said. He liked to go to the mountains often with his grandpa and wanted to take the opportunity to survey the area before doing anything else. It seemed to be a wonderful place for hiking.

"Wonderful idea, Buchou," Eiji beamed. "Then you can get Ochibi alone and--"

Before he could finish Tezuka stood up and walked away from the table.

"Wait! Buchou!" Eiji called after him, but Fuji put a hand on his shoulder.

"But--"

"Let him go," Fuji admonished. Eiji's spirits dampened, but Fuji's only raised. For him and Eiji weren't the only one watching their Buchou's departure. Across the room a pair of golden eyes were following Tezuka's form as he left the room.

Ryoma was sitting with his boyfriend and his team mates as they decided what activity to partake in that morning. Gakuto wanted to go swimming and was making his opinion very clear to everyone.

"Yuuuuushiiii~! I want to swim!" he whined.

"I think that bird watching would be fun too," noted Oshitari.

"I need to go to the courts and work on my gekokujyou."

"That's a good idea Hiyoshi-kun. I think my serve's slowing down a bit lately."

"No, it's all in your head, Choutarou."

"Aw Shishido-san!"

"Ore-sama wouldn't mind bird watching."

"But that's BOOORING!" Gakuto again.

Ryoma was somehow tuning out the noise of the Hyotei team, however, because instead he found something else more interesting. It was Tezuka buchou. His behavior was still puzzling to him and he wanted to know why. Ryoma had watched from across the room as Tezuka got up from where he was sitting with Fuji, Eiji, and some of his other team mates and stalk across the room. By the looks of it, Tezuka was off to do an activity separate from the others. Why would Tezuka willingly separate himself from the team? Was he not enjoying the trip at all?

"What do you think, Ryoma?"

Last night Ryoma didn't leave Buchou on good terms and then that morning when he said "Good Morning" Tezuka had merely grunted in reply before virtually attaching himself to Oishi. There was no denying it. Tezuka was avoiding him.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma had to find out what was behind it… but then again on the other side, why should he care? Ryoma tried to convince himself that… but really he did care. That unsettled him. Annoyed him more than anything else.

"RYOMA!"

"What?" Ryoma turned to look at the source of the noise and it was Atobe, looking a bit annoyed. Ryoma rubbed his ear. "You didn't have to yell."

"Are you in space, man? Atobe's been calling your name," Shishido scoffed.

Ryoma only frowned.

"As Ore-sama was saying. We're going to go bird watching," Atobe said.

"SWIMIMING!" Gakuto squealed.

"Go swimming for all I care, drown," Shishido retorted.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Hiyoshi defended.

"Who are you to tell me?"

"I'm his boyfriend!"

"Tell him Wakashi-kun! He can't talk to me like that!"

"Guys… we don't all have to do the same thing--"

"Shut up, Ootori!"

"Leave Choutarou alone!"

Atobe snapped his fingers and the team fell silent.

"Ore-sama doesn't have time for this. Those who are going with me and Ryoma can meet us in the lobby."

With that Atobe turned to leave the room and some of the Hyotei team followed, still trying to make up their mind as to what they wanted to do. Oshitari, who was observing the interaction looked over to the Seigaku team and noticed they were also dispersing. He also noticed Tezuka had already left, as well as a few others. He shot Fuji a questioning look, but the tensai never once looked his way.

------------------------------------------

"What's that! What's that?" gasped Mukahi, pointing to a bird spotted near by.

"Shhh, Gakuto, you don't want to startle him," Hiyoshi warned, placing a hand on Gakuto's shoulder.

"OH right," Gakuto nodded.

"According to my book it's a Red-flanked blue tail," Oshitari said.

"Oh tell me more!"

"According to this it--"

Oshitari's drawl went on explaining about the bird as Gakuto greedily listened to each word. He had decided to go bird watching so he could be with Hiyoshi and Oshitari and to everyone's surprise he was the one who became most enthusiastic. Only those three accompanied Atobe and Ryoma for their nature hike. The rest of Hyotei's team ended up dispersing and doing other activities, but the trip was pleasant nonetheless.

Atobe was happy. He finally had a chance to just be with Ryoma without any strange distractions. He squeezed Ryoma's hand happily and indulged in the companionable silence. He didn't have to worry about anything. No Fuji. No Tezuka. No interruptions.

It became a more intimate outing, since it was almost like Hiyoshi, Gakuto and Oshitari were a threesome, what with Gakuto in the middle and both Hiyoshi and Oshitari each holding one of his hands. Atobe and Ryoma were following close enough behind to hear the conversation, but also able enjoy each other's company as well.

"She's so pretty, don't you think?" Gakuto was saying.

"That's actually the male. The females are plain brown," Oshitari read from the book, never missing a beat and staying in step.

"Oh, you would think the girl would be blue. Aren't girls prettier than boys?" Gakuto asked, staring pointedly at Oshitari, purposefully baiting him.

Both boys stopped and Hiyoshi was pulled back a bit in his effort to press forward.

"No, Gakuto," Oshitari said. Not missing a beat he placed his fingers on Gakuto's chin. "Sometimes it's the boys who are the prettiest of all."

Ryoma and Atobe stopped to watch the scene, a bit shocked by the intimacy of it. Gakuto's cheeks flushed, Oshitari's glasses glinted in the sun that filtered through the treetops and Hiyoshi froze, an awkward third wheel.

"Yuushi--"

"Ok, moving on!" Hiyoshi said loudly, breaking the trance that overcame the two by roughly throwing his arm over Gakuto's shoulder and pulling him closer to him. Gakuto was quick to forget and circled his arms around Hiyoshi's waist.

"Wakashi-kun!" His laugh rang through the treetops.

Oshitari slapped the book shut with a bit more force than necessary and stalked off after the fleeting couple. The three sped down the path and away from the two lovers behind them.

Atobe chuckled.

"Your team is weird," Ryoma said, looking up at Atobe.

He didn't understand how Hiyoshi could stand it. It was obvious to him that Mukahi-san and Oshitari-san liked each other what with the 'Yuuuushiiii' and the 'Gakuto'. He was pretty sure there wasn't anything like that going on in his team. He was pretty sure that no one on his team liked anyone else there either. It's not like anyone there knew how to keep a secret anyway.

Except maybe Tezuka-buchou. He was definitely keeping a secret. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. When lunch time came around, he vowed to find out.

-to be continued-

AN: -sigh- i'm sorry again. i want to write good chapters but it's not happening. there was supposed to be jiroh in this chapter. oh well i'll just add him in next time. lol thanks for reading. please review. i really appreciate the support.

tezuryo or atoryo?

meh. the world may never know


	14. Tribulation

AN: I realize I owe an explanation for my absence. It's down at the bottom. Anyway bad chapter... GOOOOOO!

STEP 14 : Tribulation

When Atobe and the others with him came back from bird watching it was already 11. They came in near the back and saw some of the others playing at the courts. It was Ohtori-Shishido pair against Kikumaru-Fuji pair. Kabaji, Jiroh, Taka, and Oishi were cheering from the sidelines, especially Jiroh. He was being really loud, though that was understandable since he liked Fuji almost as much as he liked Marui-kun.

"You can do it, Ohtori!" Gakuto yelled as they approached, startling the taller 2nd year, and causing his serve to hit the net.

"Oi, Gakuto! Shut your trap and let us play," Shishido shot back.

Gakuto only managed a quick glare, that went unnoticed by Shishido since he was back to his match.

"Waka-chan!" Gakuto turned towards Hiyoshi beside him. "Let's watch!"

He pulled his boyfriend to the courts. Oshitari regarded them briefly before turning and heading towards the building without so much as a goodbye.

"Ryoma," Atobe said. "You want to watch?"

"I'd rather play," Ryoma said.

"I should have known," Atobe grinned.

"You're right," Ryoma replied with a grin of his own.

They reached the benches where Taka and Oishi were sitting while Jiroh, Hiyoshi and Gakuto were standing against the fence of the court following the action intensely and both Kabaji and Oshitari were standing behind the bench. Atobe stopped next to Kabaji and Ryoma sat next to Oishi.

"Hey Echizen-kun, where have you been?" Oishi asked.

"I was bird watching," Ryoma replied.

"What about you guys?" Oshitari prompted.

"We've just been playing some. I know that Inui, Kaidoh and Momo went to the gym earlier. I don't know if they're still there," Oishi explained.

"What about Buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen Tezuka since breakfast," Oishi answered honestly.

Ryoma didn't say anything to that and returned his attention to the game.

----------------------------------------------

By the time Tezuka got back from his exploration of the area, it was nearly noon. He was content with his morning out and away from his team. He had a chance to enjoy the nature and good weather, as well as test his knowledge on the fauna of the area. He knew his grandfather would be proud.

Upon entering the house, he went up to his room and washed up for lunch. So far so good, he didn't have to speak to Echizen all day. Maybe if he hurried he would be able to get lunch before the others started coming in. Then he could go do some light reading and afterwards some training in the gym. Yes, this was turning out to be a relaxing vacation despite its rough start. Tezuka allowed himself to smile as he turned off the faucet and wiped his hands dry.

Coming down the stairs he entered the dining room and held back a frown when he noticed Oshitari was already in there nearly finished with the plate of food in front of him. There were lots of food set out on the tables, one in a place for every person on the trip. Tezuka took the same seat he had when he came down for breakfast and regarded the food with healthy and eager expectation.

"Itadakimasu," he said softly, before digging into the meal.

Just as Tezuka was halfway done with his plate of food he heard the loud noises of people in the hallway. He identified the voices as Inui and the others and was proven right.

"WOW! This looks great!!!!!" Momo's loud voice was like a rude awakening in the quiet dining room in which Oshitari and Tezuka were once the sole occupants.

Oshitari regarded Momo with indifference before returning to his own food and the novel in his hand. Tezuka on the other hand didn't have the leisure, since the source of the noise was heading right for him.

"I don't know where to start first!" Momo grinned, barely containing his glee.

"You could start with shutting your mouth," Kaidoh hissed.

Momo glared, "What'd you say? You wanna piece of me?"

"Fsssh."

Kaidoh stalked past Momo, obviously annoyed with his classmate, but also more relaxed after his extensive workout. Kaidoh sat down at one of the places at the table and Inui sat beside him with Momo at the head. He barely said another thing as he began inhaling the food. Kaidoh began in a less barbaric fashion.

"So, Tezuka. Did you end up swimming?" Inui asked, picking up his chopsticks.

"No, I went out alone," replied the captain.

The rest of the meal was silent and in time more racket was heard from outside the dining hall. Eiji's voice was heard first as they came through the door.

"Nya! Ochibi! Ochibi! You're going to sit with us for lunch right!?"

"Ore-sama and Ryoma are dining together."

Tezuka looked up and as soon as his eyes went to the doors, he noticed Ryoma's gaze on him. Without another word from either side, the boy was walking straight towards him, and Tezuka set his chop sticks down on the table as Ryoma slipped into the seat beside him.

"Echizen, how was your morning," Inui asked, casually.

"It was ok," Ryoma replied, eyes taking in the food before him.

Ryoma picked up his chopsticks and reached for the pork first, doing his best to ignore the stare he knew Tezuka was sending his way. There was no reason not to act natural anyway. It was normal for him to sit next to Buchou and everyone knew it. He figured that if Tezuka didn't want to act normal around him the least he could do was act normal himself. He was resolved from that morning to find out what was bothering his captain and he wouldn't learn anything by sitting at the Hyotei's table that's for sure.

Ryoma promptly stuffed his pork in his face not bothering to look up when he saw Atobe sit on his other side through his peripheral. That wasn't strange either. Before long the table was filled with a mix of people.

Although there was laughter and noise all around him though, Ryoma couldn't help but be hyper aware of the silence on both sides of him. Atobe was just eating in silence, probably because his team was mostly sitting at another table, and Tezuka on the other hand was just pushing the food around his plate with his chopsticks. Ryoma was having a good day at first, but every time he saw Tezuka a weird feeling clinched up in his stomach. Why was Tezuka so angry with him? Did he do something wrong?

"Buchou."

Tezuka's chopsticks made circles.

"Keigo and I went bird watching."

Nothing.

"Buchou."

Tezuka's head remained bowed. Why wasn't anyone else saying anything about Tezuka's behavior? Why wasn't anyone else talking to them?

Ryoma racked his brain for any indication of him having slighted his captain but nothing came to mind. The previous day they were chummy on the bus. Tezuka had even let him sleep on his shoulder. It wasn't until after they arrived that things started to become awkward between them. Ryoma was brought out his thoughts as he heard Atobe's voice speaking over him.

"What's wrong Tezuka?" Atobe was asking.

Ryoma and Tezuka heads both shot up and turned towards the Hyotei captain. Atobe's eyes were on Tezuka's plate.

"Is the food not to your liking?"

Tezuka and Ryoma both looked at Tezuka's plate, and a few others at the table did too. Tezuka's vegetables, meat and rice was all spread about his plate in a display more fitting of an 8 year old rather than the responsible captain of Seigaku.

Tezuka looked surprised for a brief moment, as if he wasn't aware of having done that, and then his face became impassive.

"No, It's fine," began Tezuka. "It seems I don't have much of an appetite though."

There was silence between the three and the conversation around them was buzzing nonstop and yet it was like a vacuum of tense space. Ryoma clutched his chopsticks angrily, frustration almost becoming apparent on his face.

What did he do? Why was being ignored?

"What did I do?"

There was a loud clink as Tezuka rose from the table, chopsticks clattering against the plate and wood.

"Excuse me," Tezuka said briskly before retreating out of the dining hall.

"All Ore-sama did was ask if the food was alright," Keigo said with a grimace.

"It's not the food," Ryoma said. "It's me!"

That said Ryoma pushed out of his chair and raced out of the room. All went silent as everyone dropped their conversations to eye the two empty chairs beside a very surprised looking Atobe.

Atobe's eyes turned towards everyone in the room and immediately his brow furrowed in anger.

"I see what this is," Atobe said, crossing his arms in a way that made everyone shrink back a little in their seats. They thought they were so smart. Really. Atobe shot a dirty look at namely Fuji. He was the ring leader. The rest of them were merely pawns in his little scheme. He had no idea what the tensai had to gain from any of this but it was obvious what the plan was now.

Atobe stood and strode towards the door, all eyes never leaving his back before he disappeared through the door.

----------------------------------------------------

"Guys… what just happened?" Choutarou was the first to speak.

Shishido scoffed, "I bet this has something to do with Seigaku's weird plan to break Atobe and the brat up."

"Fsssh. It's not our plan!"

"Besides, I thought we gave that up in the restaurant," Momo noted.

"Well…" Eiji began. "Sort of."

"What!? Kikumaru-sempai!" Momo growled.

"Well… Tezuka-buchou and Ochibi are so cute together," came Eiji's lame defense.

Groans were heard around the room and Mukahi sank a little in his seat.

"I feel bad. Yuushi, we were wrong weren't we."

"I dishonored myself in this attempt at gekokujou," was Hiyoshi lamented to himself.

"Ok, you guys… it seems apparent that some people were in on this and some weren't," Oishi began. "But now the question remains. How are we going to fix this?"

-to be continued-

AN: ok... two reasons why i've been gone. first reason: I'm sorry. I work two jobs and I'm a full time university student. I'm a 3rd year so I guess this is considered the crunch time for us? I'm not sure which year is supposed to be hardest but I surely am running out of steam I do tell you. I just feel so beat from always being on the move and then when i sit down welll... reason 2 happens. 2nd reason: I am not inspired. And when I'm not inspired chapters like the one you just read happen. So... if you want to read more forced gunk like this then... D: ok. but i just feel bad to post it. but at the same time i do. argargarg. and i haven't even been keeping up with the fics i've been getting alerts of. i need to catch up on quite a few fics. llol i'll get to them this week probably. hopefully.

oh And i do have plans for next chapter but let me tell you. if you thought these last few chapters weren't funny then the next few might be considered dead serous. because i plan for these events to happen. 1) tezuka and ryoma talk. 2) atobe and ryoma talk. 3) tezuka and atobe talk. 4) fuji... lol yes fuji happens. hahaha. but not necessarily in that order.

PLEASE REVIEW! thank you


	15. Communication

AN: hi. long time no see

Step 15 : Communication

Ryoma sat on the futon with his head against his knees. The vacation was supposed to be a fun time for everyone, but for some reason Tezuka buchou didn't seem like he was having any fun and by extension it was effecting his mood.

Not only was the fact that Tezuka not having fun effecting his mood, but also the confusion of why Ryoma even cared. He was Tezuka's friend yes, but he shouldn't be taking Tezuka's mood so personally. He knew that, and yet he couldn't force himself to behave rationally.

"I should just give Buchou space," he muttered, trying to convince himself that things would blow over.

Ryoma scrambled to his feet and went over to his tennis bag. He figured there was no use in sitting around moping, and decided to spend the afternoon practicing. He slung the bag over his shoulder hoping the others weren't there yet and slid the door open to exit the room, almost running right into Atobe's chest.

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma stared up at Atobe in response.

"You're going to the court?"

It was obvious that he was. Ryoma merely nodded.

"Ore-sama will come with you, hold on."

Ryoma stepped aside, letting his boyfriend into their shared room and followed him in, shutting the door as he did. Ryoma remained standing as Atobe pulled his bag out of the closet and Atobe continued talking.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm better."

"What's really wrong?" Atobe asked, not wanted to seem to prying but really wanting to get to the root of Ryoma's problem. He was genuinely concerned.

Ryoma frowned a little but made no reply.

"Did Tezuka--"

"Tezuka didn't do anything," Ryoma bit back quickly before Atobe could finish his accusation.

"I was simply asking…"

"Well please don't. I'm trying to not think about it."

"Think about it? Think about what? …So it is something."

Ryoma and Atobe's eyes met. Ryoma glaring and Atobe arching his brow in a questioning manner. Ryoma's mouth remained shut.

Atobe crossed the room, placing his hands on Ryoma's shoulders.

"I'm only asking because I'm concerned about you. Sure you're a brat--" that earned another glare from Echizen. "But you're rarely like this. I can clearly tell something's the matter. As your boyfriend I just want to help you feel better."

"Keigo…"

Echizen let the tennis bag slip from his shoulders and brought his arms around Atobe's waist initiating a hug. Atobe returned the gesture, circling the smaller boy's shoulders. They stood like that, Ryoma with his face in the other's chest, silent but needy. Atobe could feel the way he clutched the shirt on his back as if he needed an anchor.

"I don't understand," Ryoma finally said, his voice a muffled whisper.

Atobe tightened his hold.

"Why does he hate me?" Ryoma asked no one. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't receive one.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka decided that another walk would be best for his sanity. He circled the premises and found that there was so much to be admired. Eventually he made it back to the entrance of the building and went in. As he entered he saw Oishi and Eiji walking by with paddles and a basket of little white balls.

"Buchou!" Eiji exclaimed.

Tezuka managed to wave.

"We're going to play ping pong, nya. Wanna come?" the acrobat asked.

"I suppose," Tezuka replied.

"Cool! Follow me!" Eiji walked ahead, carrying the paddles in his arms.

Oishi, who was holding the basket of balls, was walking slower, by Tezuka's side.

"You feeling better since lunch?" Oishi asked.

"Yes, I just needed some air," Tezuka replied.

Oishi nodded. "You've been so tense. Relax it's a vacation."

"Easier said than done," Tezuka replied. "I feel like wild wolves are out to get me."

Oishi was a bit surprised by the analogy.

"Here's the room," Eiji beamed, oblivious to the conversation conducted in hush tones behind him. He slid open the door and the three entered the ping pong room.

"It's two tables perfect!" Eiji beamed.

"Finally you show up," Shishido scowled, arms folded. "You're the ones with the paddles so we've just been standing here."

"Sorry," Eiji apologized to those in the room, which happened to be Shishido, Choutarou, and Jirou.

"Hey where's Taka? Didn't he say he wanted to play?" Oishi questioned.

"He went with Kabaji to get drinks to bring up here," Choutarou explained.

"Let's play!" Eiji beamed.

Oishi set the balls down on a stool and Eiji passed paddles out.

"Is it gonna be a doubles ping pong?" Choutarou inquired.

"No I think it's best we do single," Oishi replied.

Choutarou nodded to show he accepted the decision and took a paddle as Eiji handed it to him.

"In that case," the tall Hyotei player began. "I challenge you, Shishido-san!"

First matches were set up so it was Shishido vs. Choutarou on one table and on the other was Eiji vs. Jirou. Tezuka and Oishi opted to sit on the stools and watch from across the room. Besides, Oishi wasn't finished with his conversation with Tezuka.

"So are you at least liking the facility?" Oishi asked as a means to segue back into the conversation.

Tezuka knew what Oishi was doing. He had known Oishi for going on three years now and the boy was a mother hen. If something was wrong with anyone he had to help in anyway. Tezuka was appreciative though. Of all the people he knew, Oishi was the easiest to talk to. Things just seemed to come out when he was with the other lad.

"It's very beautiful," Tezuka replied. "It's a shame the circumstances are as they are."

"I guess you can't enjoy it the way things have been, huh?"

Tezuka didn't answer, and instead focused his eyes on the little white ball going back and forth between Choutarou and Shishido.

"I can't blame you. I'm really disappointed in how everyone's been behaving. I admit in the beginning I had been foolish but I thought since the restaurant incident everyone had let go of the idea."

"Well apparently they hadn't," Tezuka frowned, eyes still trained on the ball.

"Yes, but I'm surprised that's it's gotten so out of hand. You know anything Eiji puts his mind to never comes out like this. I'm sure he meant to keep it completely innocent."

Tezuka had to agree "I can see that from him."

"What I'm trying to say… and Tezuka please forgive me for being so blunt. But things wouldn't be this bad if you hadn't reacted the way you did."

"What do you mean?" Tezuka finally turned his head.

"If you didn't take Fuji and Eiji's teasing to heart."

Tezuka's shoulders sagged.

"Echizen feels like he's owed an explanation and things aren't going to straighten itself out here until you give him one."

"You're right but--" Tezuka could feel a headache coming.

"But what? Ignoring it, or rather him has made this all happen."

"I can't help but react that way…"

"Why?"

Tezuka's mouth remained shut. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit it because then it'd be true. He didn't want to say--

"It's because you really do like him isn't it?"

It was true. Tezuka's stomach kicked violently and his head throbbed. Oishi's concerned face became laced with a deep frown.

"I think this was what he wanted to happen."

Oishi only said one sentence but it was like a light turned on for the two of them. This was what he wanted to happen. He. Fuji. Tezuka fell for the trap. The constant teasing finally made Tezuka unable to hide his feelings. Fuji would know that'd make him react by pushing Echizen away. And as for Echizen, when someone pushes him away it only made him more determined. It raised his passions. And if Tezuka kept pushing…..

Tezuka stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me," he said to Oishi, rushing past him and out of the door.

To be continued…

AN: lol. thanks for reading. review


	16. Declaration pt 1

AN: thank you to all reviewers

Step 16 : Declaration (Part One)

"I thought it's be fun."

"What?"

"Making Buchou's life miserable," Gakuto clarified.

Hiyoshi managed a grunt as a reply. The couple lounged in the grass, staring up at the blue sky. Gakuto shifted his position from within Hiyoshi's grasp and sat up.

"You know I think we owe him an apology," Gakuto went on, staring at his legs.

"That cloud is shaped like a pear," Hiyoshi mused.

Gakuto frowned, turning his gaze back to his boyfriend.

"Can't you be serious even for a little?"

"Wow, that's rich coming from you," Hiyoshi's mouth quirked upwards in a grin.

Gakuto pouted.

"I'm just kidding," Hiyoshi assured the red head, pulling him by the arm back down into the grass beside him. They cuddled closer to each other and Hiyoshi ruffled Gakuto's hair.

"What do you think we should do?" Gakuto asked, turning serious once more.

"I think we've done enough," Hiyoshi replied.

Gakuto didn't seem to be quite satisfied with that answer, but the pout was soon chased away from his lips with a deep kiss.

"Waka-chan…" Gakuto moaned as they parted, his eyes had closed during the kiss but when they opened his eyes suddenly widened into saucers. "Yuushi!"

"What?" Hiyoshi asked, surprised by the outburst.

Gakuto lept up from his spot and ran to Oshitari, flinging his arms around him.

"So this is where you two have been," Oshitari mused, patting Gakuto's head and giving Hiyoshi a cryptic yet pointed look.

"Yeah, did you want to join us? You can read your book," Gakuto beamed.

Hiyoshi did his best to mask his irritation though a sigh managed to escape from his lips as the two made their way back towards him. No matter what he did Oshitari always managed to squeeze into his and Gakuto's time. As the two settled down, once again Gakuto in the middle, Hiyoshi folded his arms behind his head and wondered if this was how Tezuka felt.

------------------------------

Like a third wheel?

That was not how Tezuka felt. That didn't even begin to describe the many emotions coursing, pounding and throbbing through his veins.

Tezuka felt bamboozled. He felt scammed. He felt trapped. He felt like he was backed into a corner and there was no way out. When he and Oishi finally saw everything for what it was, an elaborate scheme of Fuji's where he dooped Eiji and maybe a few Hyotei kids into participating in, Tezuka was stricken with an urgent sickness. He suddenly realized he was in too deep and things just had to play themselves out. He did the only thing he could do, and the only thing he'd been doing for the past day.

Run.

Tezuka rushed out of the room, not paying any mind to how silly he must have seemed to Eiji and the others and instead opted to stew in his self made oblivion.

Why? Why did it have to be Echizen? Tezuka was convinced that had it been anyone else the situation would just be so much easier. Tezuka knew that the only way to see things return to normal was to return to normal himself. He would have to relax and treat Echizen as he had before everything began to crumble inside, but that was the point. Everything had crumbled and Tezuka was left with no defense against the boy. If he got close Tezuka feared the outcome for both of their sakes.

The only thing Tezuka could think to do was keep avoiding him. But at what costs?

Oishi was right. Ryoma was stubborn. It was this personality trait that Fuji had probably placed his bets on, just as it was Tezuka's stubbornness to fall into what he thought was the trap that made him fall for the real trap in the first place.

'That doesn't even make any sense!' Tezuka screamed in his mind, gritting his teeth in frustration.

But Tezuka knew he couldn't talk to him. If Echizen asked too many questions and stared at him too long with those large golden eyes he'd certainly crack under pressure. Instead he'd lay low and read a book outside in the fresh air. He always wanted to finish that Soseki anyway.

Tezuka's fast pace had by this time slowed to a normal walk as he went to his room to retrieve the book. He was turning the corridor when he suddenly remembered that Atobe and Ryoma's room was down that hall. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a door slide open behind him.

He didn't want to turn around but for some reason he did and was greeted by Atobe. Atobe yawned, covering his mouth and meeting Tezuka's gaze.

"Waking from a nap?" Tezuka asked, aiming for polite conversation but instead flinching at how bitter it sounded rolling off his tongue.

If Atobe noticed he didn't make any hint towards it. Instead he resumed his normal regal demeanor.

"Just a short one," Atobe replied. "Are you feeling better yourself? I'm assuming lunch didn't agree with you too well."

"No, it didn't," Tezuka answered truthfully.

"And Ore-sama would be correct in guessing it was a matter of company rather than the actual cuisine."

Tezuka's mouth remained shut, not wanting to speak too much so soon.

"You don't have to hide anything," Atobe said, eyes shifting over Tezuka's tense posture and hard-set, worried eyes. "I know all about Fuji's little plan."

Just as expected, Atobe watched as Tezuka's shoulders once again tensed up before loosening a little.

"You do?" the Seigaku captain asked.

Atobe nodded.

"Then that saves me a lot of explaining,," Tezuka nodded back. "I didn't realize anything until it was too late."

"You let your guard down," Atobe bit.

Tezuka didn't flinch, though the words did sting.

"Anyway it's good Ore-sama caught you here. We need to talk."

Atobe shifted his eyes towards the door of the room and then waved for Tezuka to follow him as he turned to walk down the hall.

"But not here," he clarified.

Tezuka followed, understanding Atobe's reasoning. There was few words exchanged between the two that explicitly explained anything, but there was a lot to be implied. It could be inferred that Tezuka and Atobe both at separate but very close times realized the nature of Fuji's scheme and that there was to be a discussion needed on how to handle it.

Tezuka didn't know what to expect, but he hoped maybe Atobe had figured a way to allow Tezuka to maintain his distance without Echizen being idle enough to notice the change. Tezuka nodded within himself, convinced that had to be it, so imagine his surprise that when once he and Atobe reached a quiet study he was met with something different.

Atobe closed the doors of the study and turned around, seeing Tezuka looking out of the room's large window. Atobe cleared his throat, and Tezuka turned his attention away.

"You like Echizen."

Caught off guard, Tezuka opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't deny it. That's why Fuji's plan worked so well. He knows how you think. Hell, I know how you think. We can read you like a book," Atobe said icily.

Tezuka felt chilled by his tone, but was in no way intimidated. He and Atobe were always able to meet blow for blow and word for word. This would be no different.

"Ok, so I do."

Tezuka braced himself for his body's guilt and denial. He waited for the tightness in his stomach, the bile in his throat, but nothing happened.

He continued, "I like Echizen, but I'm too late anyway, right? It's not like you'll ever let him go."

Atobe smiled, "Of course."

Tezuka crossed his arms and leaned against the window sill. He watched as Atobe crossed the room and stood by his side. Atobe was looking out of the window and a look of displeasure graced his features momentarily, causing Tezuka to follow his gaze.

There on the lawn sat Oshitari, Mukahi and Hiyoshi. Oshitari was reading his book with Mukahi leaning on his shoulder, using him as a support as he lazed in the afternoon sun. On the other side of him sat Hiyoshi, holding on to his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb in circles. He was laying back, in deep thought, attempting to drown out the chatter of the two boys beside him.

"They're a strange pair," Tezuka noted.

"Which one?" Atobe asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" was Tezuka's reply. "Hiyoshi and Mukahi."

"Oh? Is that who you see?" Atobe replied grimly.

"Aren't they dating?"

"It's not going to last," Atobe scoffed. "Any fool can see Oshitari's always had eyes for Mukahi."

"But Hiyoshi got to him first," Tezuka shot back.

Tezuka immediately regretted the words, realizing the implications behind them. Atobe looked away. First out the window, and then down at the sill, alerting Tezuka to the fact that they both drew the parallel in the same way. Tezuka, silent in his longing. Atobe who acted first. If situations had been different Tezuka might have laughed at how they sided with the other in the case of another couple.

Tezuka turned his back to the window once more, leaning against the sill.

Atobe laced his fingers together against the wood they rested upon, and tilted his head up a little to look at Tezuka.

"So why Echizen?"

"I couldn't help it," Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, as if the memory pained him. Yet, the words came out seamlessly. "I tried to convince myself that I only liked him as a sempai to kohai relationship, but that wasn't it at all."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" Tezuka quipped. "And what about you?"

"What about Ore-sama?"

"Why Echizen?"

Atobe's smile turned bitter.

"You two were always alike," Atobe replied. "But he's so much easier to manage. He's naïve where you're stubborn. Or maybe it's the opposite."

"And why would you compare us in a conversation like this?"

Atobe's eyes hardened a fraction. Why wouldn't he compare them in a conversation like this? Was Tezuka really that dense to have never realized the feelings he harbored in the few years they had known each other. Atobe's ego was hurt.

"You two aren't good together. You're too alike," Atobe said. "I can stimulate him. I can move him. What can you do?"

Tezuka's refolded themselves across his chest, feature set in a hard frown. It seemed was taking Atobe's word to heart. To him being around Atobe was merely a necessary annoyance. Ever since he met the other boy his presence was bared with a grain of salt. He was an addict to attention and flaunted his power and prestige around like it was the only thing he had to hang on to. And now he had Ryoma. Why would he torture him by talking about it so casually, so bitterly?

Atobe's laugh interrupted his thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka snapped.

"You are. You can't even react to an insult."

Atobe waited for a response but got none.

"You frustrate Ore-sama. Are you really that dense? You're worse than Ryoma. At least he knows how to read the signs if someone likes him."

"Now what are you talking about?"

Atobe knew what he was talking about. He had practically thrown himself at Tezuka's feet back then. He admired Tezuka as much as he respected their rivalry. Tezuka was tall, stiff and his stoicism was a mystery that fueled Atobe's passions. He liked him then, before Ryoma came and captured him, first with tennis and then with his attitude. When Atobe chased Tezuka he was met wit a brick wall but Ryoma reacted first with attitude, then with acceptance.

And still Atobe had a question that itched within him. If asked it'd be a direct betrayal of the relationship that he and Ryoma had forged. It betrayed his feelings for Ryoma and would show weakness. But his mind was running parallel to Tezuka's earlier thoughts.

"Why Echizen?"

"You've already asked that," Tezuka said, still holding the bridge of his nose. It was funny how this "wall" as Atobe had called him could crumble at the name of the young boy.

"That's not what Ore-sama meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why Echizen and not me?"

Tezuka didn't even flinch.

"I think this conversation is over," the Seigaku captain said, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

Atobe reached out and grabbed Tezuka by the elbow, using his strength to turn the captain back towards him.

"You…"

"I frustrate you. I get it," Tezuka scoffed, tired of the conversation, tired of his 'vacation' and tired of life.

"Ignoring me isn't going to work."

"This isn't even about you. It's about Echizen."

Atobe's grip tightened on Tezuka's elbow but again Tezuka didn't flinch. Atobe knew he was being selfish, but it was always like this with Tezuka. Tezuka knew how to press Atobe's buttons by doing absolutely nothing. Why wouldn't he react? Atobe could even capture someone like Rikkai's Sanada's attention so what made Tezuka different?

But Tezuka was right. It was about Echizen, not him, or them.

"You better not do anything to him," Atobe said, returning to the original topic.

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good."

Atobe let go of the elbow and Tezuka exited the room without another word.

-to be continued-

AN: no this fic is not gonna me TezuAto.... or is it? lol naw... or is it? ok i'll stop messing with ur heads. thanks for reading please review! they motivate 8D


	17. Declaration pt 2

AN: OMG FINALLY! finals are over and now i'm on summer break. thanks for the extreme patience you guys show! I know i can be difficult.

oh and i think at this point i should stop apologizing for my lack of humor. i'm sure nobody expects it anymore.

Step 17 : Declaration (Part 2)

Tazuka wasn't even half way down the hall before he heard someone call him from behind.

"Buchou…"

Tezuka tensed. Oh no. Anyone but-- Tezuka turned around.

"Echizen," Tezuka acknowledged with a nod. "Are you feeling any better?"

Ryoma looked away and shrugged.

"Ok, well. I'm going to be going now," Tezuka said.

He proceeded to push by Echizen on his way to anywhere but there.

Echizen sighed as he watched Tezuka's retreating form. He didn't know what he expected by speaking to him in the hall, but he was hoping that maybe they could talk a little. Or maybe just walk. He just wanted the other's company. Anything but this cold shoulder business.

Echizen could feel his blood beginning to boil. He hated this cold treatment. Echizen went from angry, to sulky, and now he was downright filled with rage. Who did Tezuka think he was? Oh right he was Buchou. Wait no, that didn't mean anything! There was no reason for this behavior.

Echizen stomped as he followed Tezuka, he didn't care if the other heard him approach or not. He caught up to him and grabbed his arm, using his anger to pull Tezuka into a stop.

"Why are you doing this!?" Echizen wanted to scream but instead his mouth was clamp shut from his anger. Tezuka's eyes met his and in it was panic. Echizen could see it but he wouldn't let Tezuka go. Not this time.

Texuka closed his eyes a second to regain his baring.

"Is there something you need?" Tezuka asked, all hint of panic in his eyes being pushed down.

Ryoma replied, voice just as steady as Tezuka's, "I'm not sure."

Tezuka couldn't stand that look in Echizen's eye, constantly wavering between confused and hurt, angry and imploring. They both regarded each other unknowing where to begin. Each had their own thoughts and own concerns; Tezuka hoping to suppress them despite his knowing the harm in doing so, and Echizen not quite understanding what it was he felt in the first place.

Tezuka sighed. He knew why Echizen looked like that. It was all his fault, and therefore as Echizen's Sempai he had to be the one to take steps to fix it. There was really only one way to do that…

"Echizen… I was just about to take a walk. Did you want to come?"

The world-weary look on Echizen's face vanished as hope entered his eyes and his countenance brightened.

"Betsu ni…" the boy replied, though they both knew the boy wanted it more than anything in the world.

--------------------------------------

Tezuka had to admit, things were a lot nicer this way. Somewhere between leaving the front doors of the house and crossing into the woods, all of their problems disappeared.

The two were walking in a companionable silence, Tezuka a pace ahead and Echizen following behind, eyeing the treetops as they passed. Nature surrounded them and made their minds calm and left them in a good humor. As usual, no words were needed. Echizen was just glad to be with his Buchou like this, and trusted that where ever Tezuka was leading them would be good enough to suit both of their fancy.

Tezuka's heart was beating so fast in his chest he could swear it was about to beat a hole through it and yet Tezuka couldn't bring himself to care. It felt good to be with Echizen again, without the burden of wandering eyes or matchmakers. He and Echizen were still in good terms. He, the noble and by the books captain, and Echizen a very talented and special newcomer.

Tezuka could hear the gentle gurgling of the small brook that he had found that morning during his walk and lead a course towards it. Tezuka had his book with him and wouldn't mind getting more reading done, he knew Echizen wouldn't mind, and even if he did the boy had the freedom to leave as he wished. Tezuka's body trembled in silent anticipation as a scene played before his mind of himself reading and Echizen sprawled in the grass beside him and the brook, napping in silent contentment.

If only it could be that simple.

They reached the brook and Tezuka watched as Echizen approached the waters edge, crouching beside it and dipping his fingers in the water. Tezuka himself found a nice tree to sit under and did just that, spreading his legs before him and pulling out his book, beginning his long anticipated reading.

Ryoma looked over, watching as his captain began reading from his book. Tezuka looked so relaxed right there, nothing like how he seemed in the last few days. Ryoma loved how his often stern face had turned calm, a look so rarely seen. Ryoma was glad in a way, but it did little to ease his confusion. He had become convinced by the events that occurred in the past two days that his captain hated him, but instead Tezuka was proving just the opposite now. If Tezuka hated him so much, why would he allow him to tag along to his restful location?

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and stood up, making his way to his Buchou's side. He settled down beside the older lad and leaned beside him and the tree trunk, their arms brushing against each other and yet neither pulling away.

Tezuka continued to read, ignoring the obvious heat from the boy's close proximity. He figured Echizen would fall asleep in due time, but instead the boy just stared wide eyes ahead of him at the surface of the brook. Occasionally his eyes would dart about; flickering towards the tree tops, the grass, to Tezuka, where the gaze would linger, and then back at the brook.

"Aren't you tired?" Tezuka finally asked, turning a page in his book. As much as he was content with the moment, he didn't enjoy being stared at.

Ryoma shook his head, and adjusted his body so he was now facing Tezuka,

"Buchou. I don't understand you," Echizen said.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked, setting his open book across his lap.

"I thought you hated me."

Tezuka didn't know what to say in reply to that, other than, "That isn't true."

"It feels like you're avoiding me."

Echizen's eyes met Tezuka and the held each other's gaze.

"Don't you like me?" Echizen asked.

Tezuka felt his mouth go dry at the question. It was rather innocent, he supposed, coming from Echizen and all. They were just friends. He could easily say yes and leave it at that. However the implications on Tezuka's side were enormous.

Tezuka was about to answer, but Ryoma's hands found his, causing the older to boy flinch.

"Of course I like you," Tezuka answered, ignoring the rising temperature.

"Then prove it!" Ryoma said.

"What?"

"How can you say you like me!?" Ryoma asked.

The calm moment was now gone as Ryoma was furious. His face was calm but his eyes burned. Tezuka said he liked him and yet he ignored him, denied him civilized conversation, denied him his company, and denied him an explanation!

Tezuka stood up, the book falling from his lap but Ryoma didn't bother letting go, and instead found his hands circling his buchou's wrist.

Tezuka wasn't planning on doing anything, just like he promised Atobe in that room, but now there he was standing against a tree, Echizen's hand on his wrist and with wide eyes pinning him down.

"Echizen…"

"Prove it!"

He wasn't going to run. He wasn't planning on doing that either, not anymore. But then what COULD he do? Echizen wouldn't relax the tight hold he had on him and options were limited. Tezuka suddenly felt sorry for the young boy's tennis racket. It felt like this every day.

"Well?" Ryoma asked, arching his brow.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." Tezuka said finally, looking everywhere but at the boy who refused to let go of him.

"Buchou!"

Instead of anger, like Tezuka expected, there was only desperation.

Echizen didn't know what he was thinking either. He knew it was wrong. He never knew a feeling like this in a while. It was like the feeling burning in him when he thought he lost Kalpin. Without his cat he felt his world would be nothing. Without Buchou he felt empty! Sure Keigo made him feel better about it, but sometimes being around Keigo wasn't the same feeling as being around Tezuka. And then other times--

They both made him happy and he didn't want to lose that.

Quickly he pulled at Tezuka's wrist, both bringing himself up and Tezuka down, their faces coming together quickly, a seeming start to their catastrophic revelry. But Tezuka even then couldn't live if he let his guard fall even more than it already had. He turned his head and Ryoma's lips landed along the line of his jaw.

A split second, of content, and then Tezuka managed to remain standing despite Ryoma's pull. Tezuka took a step back, looking everywhere but to the boy before him. Ryoma no longer had a grip on his hands, having let go at the last minute of the botched kiss.

Tezuka had to stop himself from reacting. He had to hold it in.

Ryoma tried to kiss him.

Tezuka didn't understand. That was so unlike Ryoma. Had he drove the young boy to that point with his reclusive behavior? Tezuka tried to calm his heart, afraid to look up. He was afraid of what he would see, and when he finally did look there was no longer anyone with him.

-to be continued-

AN: woah. uhm this is getting so deep from what i intended originally to be a little slapstick love triangle misunderstanding fic. now it's just a mess. i appreciate any comments and crit as usual. reviewers you guy really help me to keep writing!!!! i love the encouragement!

I also realize that the filter says atobe and ryoma and i really think that's a bit misleading so i think i might be changing that soon. not right now though.


	18. Illumination

AN: NO WAI! and just when you thought it was gonna be pillar pair--- i write this chapter

Step 18 : Illumination

Atobe stuck his head into the pool room.

"Have you seen Echizen?"

The weight room.

"Anyone seen Ryoma-kun?"

The tennis courts.

"By any chance has Echizen been around here?"

No one had seen him anywhere and Tezuka also was no where to be found. Atobe felt his palms clinch in a mixture of anger and jealousy, feelings that went together so well. If Tezuka went back on his word and touched his Echizen, Atobe would make sure Tezuka would never play tennis again.

Fuming, Atobe turned and stalked towards the house but that was when he heard someone behind him.

"Keigo…"

Atobe turned quickly and saw Ryoma walking towards him, head up. If anything did happen to him with Tezuka, Atobe couldn't tell. Ryoma looked exactly as he did earlier.

"Aa, Ryoma-kun," Atobe greeted. "Ore-sama was looking everywhere for you. We were supposed to play tennis remember?"

Ryoma nodded, "No. I remember."

"Did you still want to play?" Atobe chanced to ask.

Ryoma looked up at Atobe and said nothing, before finally stepping closer, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the Hyotei captain's waist. Atobe returned the gesture, enjoying the way Ryoma fit nicely, nuzzled against his chest.

Somehow they made it back to their shared room and again into their arms. They embraced and kissed slowly. When kissing Echizen there was always an experiment aspect to it, as if the boy were testing Atobe out, but this time there was something that said he was savoring it. They laid side by side on the futon, pressed chest to chest, hands roaming and pinching at cool skin.

Ryoma's hands ventured up into Atobe's hair and he ran his fingers through it delicately, before pulling back to observe his lover's face. Ryoma watched the lightness of Atobe's hair comparing it against the darkness of his Buchou's. He noticed the softer expression in contrast to Buchou's stern gaze. Atobe stared back, a question forming in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Atobe asked.

He didn't know how many times he had asked that recently. It seemed to be the theme of his trip. Ryoma answered his question by knitting his brows together in confusion.

"Keigo…" Ryoma began, lips beginning the slight hint of a tremble.

"Yes?" Atobe asked. He punctuated that reply with a small kiss that Ryoma obviously liked. His small hands tightened a little in Atobe's hair and he closed his eyes.

"Again."

Atobe smirked, "As you wish."

He leaned forward and captured Ryoma's lips again, wetting them with his tongue and then slipping it in. Again they shared in each other's kisses and again it was Ryoma who pulled away. They were both out of breath and Ryoma pressed himself closer, shivering.

"You cold?" Atobe asked, rubbing Ryoma's back.

"No," Ryoma answered in a whisper. "I'm confused."

Atobe pulled back a little so he could look down at Ryoma's face again. Ryoma merely scooted closer again.

"It's not enough."

Atobe looked at Ryoma in shock. He didn't know if Ryoma meant anything by it, but the statement sent Atobe wild with desire. If he wanted to be kissed all day then Atobe was more than happy to comply with that wish.

He pushed Ryoma onto his back and leaned over him, capturing his lips again and Ryoma moaned and to Atobe's surprise, opened his legs a little allowing Atobe to fit his knee in between. Atobe slipped his hand under Ryoma's shirt and Ryoma arched upon feeling Atobe playing with his nipple.

"No," Ryoma protested, pulling Atobe's arm out.

"What?" Atobe asked, stopping.

"I don't know."

"You keep saying you're confused. How is Ore-sama supposed to know how to help if you won't explain!?" Atobe asked, a little annoyed by the strange signals Ryoma was feeding him.

"I'm confused because when you really like someone you want to kiss them."

"Ok. You're kissing me."

Ryoma's hand had moved to Atobe's chest and he clinched at the fabric of his shirt as if something pained him.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma looked up at Atobe with a very sad expression on his face.

Atobe sat up slowly and Ryoma responded by curling onto his side.

"You're my boyfriend. When I'm with you I am so happy even when we don't kiss… but right now all I want you to do is make me happy kissing you too."

"What are you going on about?"

"Prove to me that you like me," Ryoma said.

Now Atobe was not one to refuse an invitation like that on a normal occasion, but there was something extremely wrong. Why was Ryoma all of a sudden questioning the validity of their relationship? Ever since they saw each other again all Ryoma had been doing was going on about how he's confused and shoving his tongue down his throat. There had to be something else behind this.

"Ryoma. Stop playing around."

Ryoma didn't respond.

"Ore-sama demands to know what this is all about."

Atobe looked down at the small form of his boyfriend who curled up against the blankets. Ryoma shifted, staring up at Atobe with wide glistening golden eyes, before once again glancing away and to the side.

"Buchou hates me."

"What?"

"Buchou doesn't like me."

Silence.

"He won't kiss me."

"Wait," Atobe moved Ryoma's shoulder so that they were looking in each others faces.

"I'm confused because I really like you but… I really like Buchou too."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He hates me."

"Why should it matter? Ore-sama's your boyfriend."

Ryoma remained silent. Atobe sighed.

"When you like someone you want to kiss them. Then why do I want to kiss you both?" Ryoma explained.

"Ryoma…"

"I was told that you kiss people that you like."

Atobe frowned heavily, "What are you trying to say? Why are you telling me all of this?"

Ryoma merely looked away not bothering to say anymore. He was just speaking aloud his confusion. He knew that Atobe was his boyfriend and that meant that he likes him However, that didn't change the fact that ever since they started their vacation, Ryoma found he liked Tezuka a lot too.

"Whoever told you that you have to kiss the people you like was wrong," Atobe said. "Kissing is merely physical. There are hundreds of ways to show a person that you like them."

Ryoma didn't answer but he seemed to be listening so Atobe kept going.

"Like… going present shopping with them for someone you don't even know. Inviting their friends on vacation with them even though everyone knows nobody wants you together. Allowing said group of individuals to stay in lavish conditions for no cost. Ignoring everyone when they say you don't belong together. Just wanting to be with them, no matter what may be in the way."

Ryoma sat up, slowly, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He had refused to look in Atobe's face while he spoke, but he could hear the intensity in every word. Everything Atobe said was true. Atobe didn't have to kiss him for him to know that he liked him. Even before they shared their first kiss Atobe had been proving his devotion to him.

All throughout the trip, Tezuka had been doing anything possible to put distance between them, while Atobe did everything to be near him. When compared to Tezuka, certainly Atobe's feelings were more genuine, reasoned Ryoma.

"Keigo…," Ryoma began. He paused as if trying to formulate his words correctly. "Do you know why I agreed to be your boyfriend?"

"Ore-sama always had a hunch as to why. Tell me."

"Well," Ryoma said, a small smile adorning his face. "When you asked me I figured I would get to play tennis with you a lot. There were a lot worse people to spend my time with… like Rokkaku's Buchou. You're Hyotei's Buchou. Not quite my Buchou but Buchou enough, I suppose. Maybe I just wanted to have two Buchou"

"Ore-sama beat your Buchou."

"Technically," Ryoma smirked, much to Atobe's annoyance.

"Is there a point to this?"

Ryoma nodded and continued. "I like you because you're not Buchou."

There was a long pause and Ryoma seemed content as if he said the entire world in that one phrase. In Ryoma's mind he did. Where Tezuka was rigid and formal, Atobe was flamboyant and untroubled. That wasn't to say Atobe wasn't a guy who appreciated rules. It was just that Atobe made his own rules and lived as he pleased. There was something nice about that, and exciting. Atobe did things that made his heart race in his ears like they were playing tennis. That's why Ryoma liked Atobe and that was why he was his boyfriend.

"Well," Atobe said. "What about Tezuka then? You said that you like him."

Ryoma nodded. He knew now that he did. As earlier stated, Buchou was Buchou and to Ryoma that meant a world of things. It meant a quiet place to go to when he needed to be alone without truly being alone. Silence with Atobe could at times be strange but with Tezuka it was welcome. While Atobe made his heart race by the things he did, Ryoma belated realized that Tezuka had the same effect by doing absolutely nothing. Tezuka was comfortable like home.

"That's no good," Atobe said.

"Buchou doesn't like me."

"So you expect Ore-sama to sit back and be a consolation prize? That's not how it works. Ore-sama proved his feelings for you," replied Atobe easily. "It's only polite to return the favor."

-to be continued-

an: bad end is bad. lol i just coudn't think of a way to end this chapter so it's abrupt. oops. thanks for reading and reviews are made of love. and as much as i like flames i prefer them to be signed so i can reply. xD but anonymous is always fine!


End file.
